Confessions of Friends and Lovers
by AkiraDawn
Summary: The Konoha Jounins are off on their annual vacation together. Time to trade the uniform in for summer clothes. It will be seven days of friends, fun, and of course an unexpected relationship. So how will this year turn out? Rated M for language.
1. The Trip

Confessions of Friends and Lovers

Greetings! It's been a LONG LONG time since I've written anything. I've been going through some stuff that has long prevented me from writing…but now I'm back for those of you who have followed my work in the past and for you new fans I hope you enjoy my first work in over 2 years! My writing style has changed a bit but I think you will still enjoy it. I stray from the ordinary so expect OOC-ness. In this story I'm leaving a lot to the imagination. The first chapter is quite short but it's just a springboard inot the next. Oh, and the rating is mainly for language but for suggestiveness as well. To all my readers – Hope you love it! Read and Review! ~AkiraDawn

I don't own Naruto or anything related to it.

If there was one thing true about Konoha in mid July it was that it was hot and the days leading up to the completely 'legitimate' Jounin 'business trip' couldn't go by quick enough. It was undisputedly marked on everyone's calendar: July 20-27. Seven days without the Hokage, seven days away from Konoha, seven days that you just weren't a Jounin…without any obligations or commitments.

It was simple, everyone packed together and everyone left together. Each year there was something juicy that would happen and then everyone not involved in it would talk about it in Gai's hotel room the next day since Gai was usually the one so far from knowing anything happened that it was just great fun to mess with him. Someone would always get too drunk, someone would always end up doing something stupid like giving the whole 'I never knew how much you meant to me' speech which would make things weird for a good 20 minutes, someone would always insist they go out for the night which would always end up with someone getting hit on by a Jiraiya type….god too bad he never went; and finally there was always, ALWAYS a new couple that would emerge by the end of the trip. The real question was who would it be this year at the conclusion of the biggest party in which Jounin uniforms were not required?

It was now 3 days before the trip and the atmosphere at the academy was bustling. Anko shoved papers around on her desk concerning new chuunin candidates for the following year; on another floor Iruka graded final exams from the younger students in hopes to get their grades back to them in a timely manner. In another building Kurenai listened to Hokage Tsunade talk about new security measures to begin later in the summer. Asuma and Shikamaru played shogun outside in the courtyard. Gai could be heard yelling with his prized student Lee about the springtime of youth. A now very mature Neji could be found on the phone…probably consulting with another country. Kakashi was….well doing whatever it was that Kakashi does. Thought it looked like everyone was busy…they really weren't. They were just passing the time and counting the hours.

Since becoming Jounins together Neji and Shikamaru had become close, not close, close friends but good friends. They were looking forward to their 'initiation' into this Jounin bash and a little bit afraid of it at the same time. After all…when a jounin partied…they partied hard.


	2. The Beginning

"Oh my god! I can't believe you brought that!"

"Why? Is it too slutty?" Kurenai asked Anko after her disbelief that Kurenai had brought with her on the trip quite possibly the tiniest bikini she could have possibly found.

"No, it's freakin' hot! It's just that I can't believe you have the confidence to wear it." Anko answered her as she walked to the adjoining room and threw things all over her bed. Anko was staying in an adjoining room to Kurenai and Asuma. She wouldn't dare stay in the same room as the devout couple for more than obvious reasons. "Kurenai, I'm so excited to be here! How much are you going to drink with me tonight!? I mean are we going to get fucking wasted or what!" Leave it to Miss mouth to put her own delicate twist on a situation. Kurenai laughed in the other room.

"Yes, yes Anko I am going to get so wasted with you." And this was saying a lot because if anyone could hold her liquor it was Anko. Their unpacking continued. Kurenai unpacked for both herself and Asuma in a neat and orderly manner whereas Anko's method was to throw everything onto the bed in a tornado of disarray and then proceed to organize everything accordingly. Kurenai and Asuma had been an official couple now for 2 years. No one knows for sure how long they were a couple before it became public.

"Okay, so this year you have to promise me that you will be my personal bar tender because I hate it when Gai acts like he knows what he's doing when in fact he doesn't." Kurenai said. Anko laughed at her.

"Of course I will do that! But, we're going to have to go somewhere and actually buy alcohol before I can mix my potions." Anko said.

"Right, but you know Iruka always has to come with us to do that and he'll change his mind 20 times about what he wants and then Kakashi will always insist on getting something classy like wine." Kurenai said.

"Yeah, and it's always a wine no one has ever heard of and then when we bring it back everyone else is like what the fuck?" Anko commented.

"Oh god, do you remember last year when Kakashi picked out that wine and then tried to tell us the back story behind it after he had drunk half the bottle?" Kurenai said laughing.

"That was hysterical! Shit, I will never forget when he just kind of gave up and admitted he had no clue what he was saying at that point." Anko commented. The two of them continued to converse and unpack. Meanwhile, in another room down the hall Gai. Kakashi and Iruka had all unpacked in exactly 30 minutes and were ready for whatever the night had in store.

"Gai, did you pack anything for this trip besides t-shirts?" Iruka asked.

"No, it seemed like a good idea at the time…it still seems like a good idea." Gai answered him. "Of course, I know I am lacking variety but the ease of packing just go me so motivated to keep packing!" Gai said excitedly.

"So, am I going to cook tonight or are we going out?" Kakashi asked referring to the kitchen that was in Kurenai, Asuma and Anko's room.

"Doesn't matter to me. We're going to the store later anyway so get stuff to cook anyway. By the way, why did Asuma and Kurenai get the room with the kitchen and the refrigerator?" Iruka asked.

"I think it was a mistake but they just didn't say anything about it." Kakashi answered him. In yet another room not too many door down Shikamaru lit up a cigarette on the tiny balcony that adjoined his room while Neji skillfully ironed shirts with one hand and was on the phone with Tenten in the other. Shikamaru just shook his head as Neji had already ironed 4 shirts and he thought this was quite frankly ridiculous. Were Neji and Tenten a 'thing' now? Yes, after so many years of them not being a thing and maybe being a thing they were now THE 'thing'. Shikamaru also realized that Neji had a crazy organized way of hanging things up in the closet…he dare not tread on Neji's organizational skills. Shikamaru was looking forward to this trip but he also knew he would miss Temari. That was another couple worth mentioning. It was hard to believe that he and Temari had been together for a year now. He never, ever thought he would let a female play such a crucial in his life after all; it was troublesome; so his dad always said. Of course then Shikamaru's dad met Temari and he could not understand how his son could be so lucky to find a woman like Temari. Now the truth was, he would have a rough time getting by without Temari. He figured he would take Neji's phone after Neji was finished and call her.

Speaking of smokers, Asuma had gone to the front lobby of the hotel and out to the valet parking area with a cigarette in hand as well. "Excuse me." He said to one of the valet parkers. "Where is the nearest grocery and liquor store, maybe in walking distance?"

"Go that way about 2 blocks; it's a one stop kind of place. You can't miss it. It has a huge blue roof."

"Okay, thanks." Asuma answered him. Just when Asuma prepared to walk away the valet attendant looked somewhat nervously at him.

"Hey…I hate to impose but…could I bum a cigarette?" he asked somewhat embarrassingly.

"Sure, man no problem. Here you go." Asuma lit it for him.

"Thanks!" The attendant said to him with a smile, feeling more relaxed. Asuma hated it that he couldn't smoke in the room but at least coming downstairs like this he could mingle with the locals and find out what was going on in the area.

Back upstairs Kurenai and Anko had walked to Iruka, Gai and Kakashi's room to see if they were ready to leave the hotel. Why everyone always wanted to go on the liquor run and to stock up on groceries was unknown…they just always went together. This was the first year that Neji and Shikamaru would experience this routine ritual.

"Are you three ready?" Anko asked noticing that Gai was already working puzzles from his crossword puzzle book.

"Yeah, yeah we're ready. But, what's a four letter word for root vegetable?" Gai asked.

"It's hurry the hell up. Let's go." Anko insisted knowing they had no idea what condition Neji and Shikamaru were in at this point.

"I'll defeat you crossword puzzle!" Gai said throwing it to the table. Kakashi rolled his eyes as the three of them left the room.


	3. A Night of Dibauchery

"Why not!?" Anko asked Iruka.

"Because no one likes Amaretto sours except you." Iruka answered her.

"Bull fucking shit dumbass! Kurenai likes then and Shikamaru will like them before the night is over!" Anko insisted.

"You're not getting that shit." Iruka told her as they continually play fought the way they always do. Iruka sighed.

"Fine get your sour shit and let's go. We still have a hundred groceries to get and god only knows how difficult you will be there." Iruka winked at her.

"Go to hell, just for that I am spiking your drink with some Spanish fly shit or something." Anko said having her hands full of way too much alcoholic paraphernalia. Of course Kurenai had an actual shopping cart FULL not even the slightest half way point…completely FULL.

"Kakashi, you've been trying to decide between those two bottles of champagne for at least 10 minutes. What happened to your wine thing?" Iruka asked now on Kakashi's case about alcohol purchases.

"Oh don't worry. I already picked out three different wines. I just thought this was a good champagne year. But you see this one…."

"No, spare me the back story. Come on, Neji has generated a two page grocery list which I'm really not sure why we need that much food but whatever." And so Iruka rushed everyone out. However, no one had thought it through as to how they were going to carry everything back. Outside the liquor stop the plan was devised as follows:

"Okay, me, Neji and Shikamaru will take all this back to the hotel and we will get it iced down in our room." Anko began. "I will officially open the bar and when you return with groceries we will go from there." She finished. "Oh! Get me some fruit snacks! I need fruit snacks." Anko demanded of anyone who would listen. She knew Kurenai would come through for her. And so they parted ways. "God I can't believe you two are legal now it's so weird. I still picture you two as 14-year-olds now you're going to be drinking my famously strong drinks!" Anko said excitedly.

"Yeah, it's actually kind of cool that we are here this year. I thought it would be troublesome but Neji talked me into it and I have to say that so far it was a good idea." Shikamaru told her. "You know, I don't even know you that well, Anko. How did you become the gatekeeper of the alcohol?" Neji asked her. Anko slowly turned to him.

"I have quite the reputation…never preceded and likely never to be succeeded." Anko said smiling. "Don't worry though, I won't make your drinks too strong. You're Jounin trip virgins."

"So wait are you secretly one of these drunks that does something completely troublesome like flash random people and then wonder where the hell your bra went the next morning?" Shikamaru asked.

"Aww, sweetie that's pretty mild compared to some of the drunk decisions I've made. And please let me add that I don't regret any of them!" Anko said. Neji laughed.

"Temari did that once didn't she."

"Yes she did, she was out of control. The next morning she couldn't find her bra anywhere." Shikamaru answered.

The 3 of them had returned to the hotel and were now unloading alcohol into Kurenai, Asuma and Anko's room. "Okay, what I need for the two of you to do is to go fill the bathtub with ice." Anko said. There was a pause.

"I'm sorry…did you say…ice down the bath tub?" Neji asked puzzled. Anko sighed.

"Neji, Neji, Neji! C'mon how us do you expect to get 4 bottles of wine, 2 bottles of sake, 63 cans of beer, 2 bottles of gin, 3 bottles of rum, a bottle of champagne, a bottle of tequila, amaretto liquer, 17 malt bottles and a bottle of whiskey?" Anko asked staring at both Neji and Shikamaru. They looked at each other.

"Did you just name everything that was purchased tonight?" Shikamaru asked.

"GO FILL THE BATHTUB! I HAVE A BLENDER TO WASH!" Anko yelled at them.

"I'm going to need another cigarette." Shikamaru said as he and Neji grabbed the ice bucket and made the first trip to the ice machine. Anko was reserving the freezer ice cubes for her creations. Not too long later Kurenau and Asuma stumbled through the door with a pile of groceries.

"Oh geez, is there going to be any room in the fridge for these groceries?" Kurenai asked.

"Of course! I made Neji and Shikamaru fill up the bathtub." Anko explained.

"God, you're smart." Kurenai said beginning to sort out things in the fridge. The evening was beginning to take shape indeed. In fact time passed by rather quickly.

"Okay, the tub is full and it is a proven fact that Neji cannot fill a bathtub with ice and talk on the phone." Shikamaru said to anyone who would listen. The next logical step would be to put all the liquor underneath. It was now Gai's task to help Neji and Shikamaru with this in order to make the process go a little quicker.

"You know I'm really starting to think we got the short end of the stick here with this room situation." Kakashi said sitting on one of the bar stools that was in the kitchen as Anko made a list of drinks she was going to prepare. "Neji and Shimakaru's room has a little balcony on it, you have a freaking penthouse suite with an adjoining room and we have 2 double beds in the same room and barely any floor space." Kakashi commented.

"Well, next time we do this you won't leave dumb ass over there in charge of room reservations." Anko said nodding toward Iruka. "Here taste this." Anko said shoving a finger toward Kakashi with her pina colada mix dripping off the end. It was the one occasion where Kakashi lost the stupid mask; the majority of the week actually. No one made a big deal about it and no one asked him why it was for this particular week.

"It's good." He answered her.

"It doesn't need more pineapple crap?" She asked.

"No it's good.

"Okay…we're ready." Gai said presenting Anko with a bottle of sake that he had purchased already refrigerated from the grocery place. Anko too it with a mischievous look on her face.

"And now, I will pour the first drinks of the night and the first drinks of the week." Anko said lining up glasses in a perfect row. She did so with ease and grace and handed the first glass to Kakashi who was closest in proximity and proceeded around the room.

"I'm doing the toast because Iruka's last year was completely idiotic." Asuma said.

"Oh my god! That was so not idiotic! Everyone should toast the academy every now and then." Iruka defended himself.

"No, that's the most retarded thing I've ever heard of. Go on with it Asuma!" Anko encouraged him.

"This is to my dear and beloved student Shikamaru and Neji who will be joining us now for many trips to come. We are all very proud of you!"

"To Shikamaru and Neji!"Kurenai chimed in. And the clanging of glasses officially started a night of debauchery.


	4. Bartender

"Neji, I swear if you don't get off that phone I am going to shove it up your ass!" Shiakamaru told him.

"Hold on a second Tenten." Neji put his phone down for a minute. "Oh, I'm sorry Shikamaru you were going to call Temari at 9:00 weren't you?" Neji asked him politely.

"You've talked to Tenten seven times today! What could she have possibly done in the past 3 hours that you need to know about!?" Shikamaru demanded of him. Neji shoved him away and continued to talk to her.

"My little students…in the prime of their lives! This is truly the springtime…" Gai was interrupted by Kurenai.

"Gai, don't even start that bullshit! Shut up and drink!" she demanded.

"See, that's the woman I love right there!" Asuma said polishing off one of the many beers that were in the bathtub. Anko shoved another concoction into Neji's empty hand and did the same to Shikamaru.

"Hey, will you make me something?" Kakashi asked Anko.

"Sure, what do you want?" Anko asked.

"Doesn't matter. Anything you make is fine." He answered her. Anko got busy while Iruka just had to ask the question that he asked every year…

"Okay, here we go first, what was the best part about the academy year this year, what was the worst and what do you regret? Me first! Best thing was that the beginner class was really smart this year. Worst thing was the fact that the beginner class was so smart this year and the thing I regret is not moving in to that apartment across town when I had the chance." Iruka said.

"Um, for me…okay…the best part about the academy this year was the amazing mission to the grass country. The worst part was when me and Shikamaru dropped that ink pen down the heating ductwork on the 4th floor of the building

and listening to it clang through the duct work until god only knows what floor." Shikamaru laughed when Neji told about that. "What do I regret? I really regret taking Tenten on the Sound country mission because I think I unknowingly put her life in danger and I can't really deal with that." Neji concluded.

"Well, since you're so sweet Neji here have a whiskey sour." Anko said handing him another drink.

"Oh god…the things I could tell." Shikamaru began. "The best thing about this year was smoking with Asuma Sensei in the courtyard. The worst was pissing off Tsunade's pig and it freaked the hell out and practically destroyed her office. And I swear all I did was offer it celery! What I regret is offering that damn pig celery. Asuma do you want to go smoke?" Shikamaru asked him.

"Always." He answered getting up and heading to the door with Shikamaru.

"Oh! For me the best part of the year was definitely running laps around the city! The worst part was Kakashi defeating me at rock, paper, scissors and what I regret is not ordering as new unitard!" Gai said happily.

"God, you have problems Gai." Kakashi said rolling his eyes.

"Okay, I think the absolute best thing this year was playing ping pong with Anko on her desk without a net." Anko started laughing.

"That was too great!" Anko told her.

"The worst part losing the ping pong ball and the thing I regret is not refrigerating the cheese sandwiches I often packed in my lunch."

"Let's see I think the best thing about this year was graduating 33 students." Kakashi began. "The worst thing was losing that amazing pork recipe that Genma gave me and the thing I regret most is missing every deadline on all paperwork."

"Alright, for me the best thing was my 2 hour lunch, the worst was the fact that Shizune constantly interrupted me on my 2 hour lunch and the thing I regret most is that I never told her how much she fucking annoyed me on my 2 hour lunch." This was the perfect conversation to get the nights 3rd round of drinks really going. Asuma and Shikamaru had returned from their smoking ritual and were ready for whatever Anko had ready.

"Shit, I am making the biggest mess over here." Anko said mainly to herself as she tried to clean up behind herself. Perhaps the only person in the room at this point who was feeling the effects of alcohol was Neji who was a lightweight drinker anyway. Things weren't going to get terribly risqué until there were at least 2 drunks to deal with. But this is what it was all about; talking about the past times that had been a blast, reminiscing on the heartbreak only not to stay there long and looking forward to the future.

"Who wants an amaretto sour that dumbass Iruka didn't want me to get." Anko asked.

"I would love one." Kakashi told her.

"Yeah, me and Asuma both want one." Kurenai said.

"Shikamaru wants on." Asuma added making that decision for him. And so Anko got to work.

"Hey, you know what would be really funny. If Gai got so fucking trashed that he would actually have to take headache medicine tomorrow." Kakashi said this because Gai always drank much less than anyone else. Anko laughed.

"God, I would love that. He reminds me of the get drunk and cry type. I don't even know why he comes on this trip to be honest." Anko put the finishing touches on the amaretto sours.

"Shit, I'm going to feel this in the morning aren't I?" Neji asked.

"Oooh, Neji come on! You've had next to nothing to drink! You won't be real good and drunk until you start tell us what you do to Tenten in your spare time." Anko said handing over a sour to Shikamaru. "Oh I've got it! I'm going to mix you a gin and cranberry juice. This will probably knock you out."

"Asuma, you get one too. You don't have anything in your hand." Asuma loved the way Anko made her drinks: strong. She herself had probably had more to drink than anyone considering she was the keeper of the alcohol. In 30 minutes things would probably get quite sloppy.


	5. Iruka's Magic Eight Ball

"Damn it is so hot in here! Someone turn the air down or something!" Anko demanded swallowing up another drink.

"Seriously, it is really hot in here. I thought it was just me but I'm glad it's you too." Kurenai told her.

"Gai? What the hell are you doing?" Asuma said watching Gai moderately freak out over a pillow on the couch with circles on it."

"THIS PILLOW IS SO LIFELIKE!" Gai shrieked looking at it.

"What the heel Gai? You aren't taking drugs here! You've had like 4 drinks max. God! You fucking lightweight." Kakashi yelled at him. Neji just laughed hysterically at this.

"Hyuuga Neji what are you laughing at man? This is no time for laughing! Temari is…" Shikamaru paused realizing first that he was talking really loudly to Neji and secondly because he realized he needed a cigarette. "Well, she's just not here you know. I mean it's like here I am and she's at home and hey, do you want to go smoke with me?" By now Neji wasn't listening at all/ He had falled over in Shikamaru's lap. "What the hell man? Neji, come on get your shit together!" Shikamaru scolded him slapping him in the head. "Sensei! Come on and smoke with me. Loser Neji is not supporting me at all!" Shikamaru said getting up and leaving Neji in stitches.

"I'm right there Shikamaru. Hey, Kakashi watch Kurenai for me. If she tries to take anything off tell her to wait until I come back."

"Asuma, I will take care of that for you because you're you know….my friend and stuff like that…yes you are my friend." Kakashi said pointing a finger at Asuma. Asuma snapped his fingers, pointed at Kakashi and left the room.

"Oh my god! There's a magic eight ball in this drawer! Let's ask it shit!" Iruka said thrilled about his discovery. "Oh magical and mysterious mystic eight ball…is Gai finally get lucky on this trip?" Iruka shook the eight ball. "Ask again later."

"Give me that dumbass!" Anko said yanking the eight ball from Iruka. "Bitchin' magic eight ball does Iruka ask dumb fuck questions?" Anko shook the ball. "Yes definitely." Kakashi was laughing at Anko's introduction to the magic eight ball. Iruka grabbed the eight ball again.

"Magic eight ball is Anko a heartless bitch? Sometimes." Kurenai was laughing so hard that the eight ball knocked her in the head when Iruka threw it at her so that she could talk to it next.

"You know what Iruka, I am not a heartless bitch! I think what's really going on here is that you are a pussy." Anko said swallowing a shot of whiskey. Iruka made a futile attempt at looking pissed.

"You know what Anko why don't you come over here and suck my…oh wait that's nothing new to you!" Kurenai and Kakashi were screaming laughing while Neji just looked completely mortified. It should also be made clear that every time Iruka was drunk with Anko he always eluded to the fact that deep inside he wanted to be with her…again. They had dated two years ago and to the day his biggest regret was the fact that he was one of those people that just got tired of being in a relationship and that was what ultimately ended his relationship with her. The good news was he would always have a best friend in her.

"Oh….oh….Iruka you fucking..." Anko wailed an empty bottle at him. It was a good thing she was a good aim and he was a good catcher otherwise someone would have gotten nailed. Neji's eyes were as wide as saucers at this incident. "Alright someone else take over here. I can't mix anything else because I'm too fucking drunk myself." Anko said leaving the kitchen area only to trip and land on top on Kakashi. "Shit! Honey, I'm sorry." Anko said laughing. Kakashi had his arms around her.

"It's okay beautiful, I'm here to catch you." Asuma and Shikamaru had returned.

"Asuma! You're the new bartender!" Gai declared him.

"Anko what the hell happened to you?" Asuma asked now seeing her on the couch.

"I'm too fucking drunk! Make me something sweetie!" Anko told him.

"Okay, here we go." And Asuma got to work.

"Is that a magic eight ball?" Shikamaru asked.

"It is! Magic eight ball, does Shikamaru want to get some of that fine ass that Temari has?" Iruka asked it. "Yes, definitely."

"Oh my god Iruka! You can't talk about Temari and her fine piece of ass!" Kurenai shrieked at him.

"No, no it's cool. He can…because I'm not going to deny it. Yes, she is one fine piece of ass and yes I would be all over her if she were here. So, on that note I'm going to ask Asuma for more sake." Shikamaru said.

"Oh my god, high five Shikamaru! God, you're so fucking cool." Kurenai told him.

"Anko why the hell is it so wet over here? What the fuck did you do?" Asuma asked her.

"Asuma, bartending is like blow jobs if at the end of the day you're not exhausted and dripping wet then you've done a bad job." Asuma and Kakashi lost it with laughter.

"I cannot believe you just said that!"Neji said falling over with laughter again.

"See, that's why I love Anko!" Kurenai said getting up and throwing her arms around Anko."

"Aww, Kurenai!" Anko squealed.

"You people disturb me." Gai said somewhat frightened.

"Then why the hell do you come with us on this trip!?" Iruka yelled at him.

"It's peer pressure!" Gai said jokingly. Just then Neji's phone rang.

"Oh my god! It's Hinata why the hell do I do!?" Neji asked panicking.

"What does she want?" Kurenai asked.

"I have no fucking clue…but the ringing reminds me that I should call Tenten and talk dirty to her." Neji said.

"Focus dumbass! No you're not saying anything to Tenten anymore tonight. You've not in the condition. Secondly, just let your voicemail pick up!" Kakashi, the drunk who still maintained scholarly wisdom reminded Neji of the wonders of voicemail. Oh what a night.


	6. Coffee to Start

The clock on the nightstand read 9:45…AM that is. Kurenai slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple times. She let out a long sigh. "Asuma? Are you awake?" She asked weakly. There was a pause.

"No." he answered her.

"Okay." Kurenai said rolling over close beside him knowing that the best option right now was to just fall asleep again. Shikamaru and Neji were already awake and very much not hung over since they had drunk considerably less than everyone else. They were both sitting outside on their little balcony. Neji was on the phone with Tenten and Shikamaru was patiently waiting his turn to call Temari while dragging on a cigarette. Shikamaru couldn't understand what in the world he had to talk to Tenten about for 30 minutes. He had talked to her a million times the day before. He just wanted to call Temari to say good morning and see how she was, perhaps even here her bitch about Garra for a few minutes. Neji finally hung up and handed the phone over to Shikamaru.

"Thanks man, I won't be long."

Iruka had recently rolled out of bed only to remember there was no kitchen in their room and his only hope for coffee this morning would be to drag himself down the hall to Asuma, Kurenai and Anko's room. At this point it was worth the journey. But, the fact that Gai was already awake, had already ran 6 laps and was as happy as a puppy made Iruka nauseous. Iruka left the room and slowly trudged down the hall. He prepared to knock on the door only to see that someone had flipped the deadbolt over so that the door wouldn't shut and lock. He walked in only to find Anko standing there at the kitchen counter, watching a coffee pot as if she were going to murder it if it didn't perk faster. He hated to admit how perfect she looked with her long purple hair hanging down and her oversized off the shoulder gray shirt and long baggy black pants. She was just perfect.

"Good morning." Iruka said to her weakly.

"Hey, I'd give you some coffee but this bitch won't perk fast enough. You want a piece of toast?" Anko asked.

"Yeah, sure. Where's Kurenai and Asuma?" Iruka wondered.

"Still in bed, I give them 20 more minutes. Kurenai won't be able to resist the coffee." She told him. Anko shoved four slices of bread in the toaster and waited.

"Do you still take two teaspoons of cream and one teaspoon of sugar in your coffee?" She asked him.

"Yeah…yeah I do. I can't believe you remembered that." Iruka told her.

"I don't understand how you can drink it like that. If it's not black it's just not coffee." Ankso replied delighted that the coffee had finished and the toast was popping up. As predicted, Kurenai emerged from her bedroom.

"Hi sleepy!" Anko chimed at Kurenai pouring her a cup of coffee. Kurenai yawned.

"Good morning." Kurenai answered. A shirtless Asuma was close behind her to awaken that morning.

"Iruka, never let me laugh as hard as I did last night ever again. My chest seriously hurts this morning." Asuma said walking over to Iruka patting him on the back. "So, where are the other four?"

"Kakashi was in the shower I think when I got up. Gai is…well being Gai and exercising and running laps all over creation this morning. I have no clue about Shikamaru or Neji." Iruka answered him.

"Oh my god! That was MY toast you dip shit! You know better not to fuck with me before 10 AM." Anko shrieked at Iruka.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take your toasted bread goods. Here I'll make you more."

"That's right you will, I demand raspberry preserves on it!" Anko stated finally getting to indulge with her black coffee.

"Oh make me two slices two, Iruka." Kurenai told him. Down the hall Neji and Shikamaru were still sitting on the little balcony. Shikamaru turned and looked at Neji but didn't say anything for a minute.

"I want to go to the mall today." He finally said. Neji shook his head.

"Yeah, we should do that. I think it sounds like a great idea." He answered.

"So, should we get dressed or something?" Shikamaru asked.

"Probably." Neji said getting up from the balcony and heading inside.

"Nothing fancy Neji. For once in your life wear a t-shirt. Life is not a collared polo." Shikamaru said throwing the burnt down cigarette butt over the balcony.

"I didn't bring a t-shirt on this trip…in fact I don't even think I own one."

"Alright, then I'm buying you one today and you are going to wear it on this trip." Shikamaru threatened him.

Breakfast had almost concluded when Kakashi appeared at the door.

"Hey, there you are. Why do you look so confused?" Asuma asked Kakashi. Kakashi didn't answer at first but instead had a terribly confused look on his face. Kakashi didn't answer right away.

"I woke up this morning and I realized no one was there. I thought one of two things, either I had slept the entire day or everyone had abandoned me for some kind of outrageous event. Oh wow, is that coffee." Kakashi said seeming to drift away from his previous thoughts. It was shocking that no one had a major hangover. Iruka was the only one who had popped 4 headache pills that morning.

"So what are we all doing today?" Asuma asked anyone who would answer him.

"First we need to find…" Iruka was interrupted by Shikamaru and Neji walking into the room. "Oh my god, you're wearing magenta." Iruka said looking at Neji's shirt.

"You two are dressed early, and Neji I like the shirt Iruka is just insecure." Asuma answered him.

"We're going to the mall today does anyone want to come with us?" Shikamaru asked everyone.

"Oh! I want to go! I'll get dressed now." Kurenai said running off to get dressed.

"Yeah, I'm totally going. Gai will want to go too. He's obsessed with free samples that are occasionally given out." Asuma answered.

"I'm not going; when this medicine wears off I will probably go back to bed." Iruka answered.

"I'm going to the park and I'm going to feed birds countless pieces of bread." Anko said. It seemed as though the days' events were planned.

"Are you seriously going back to bed?" Kakashi asked Iruka.

"Well, not right now but I bet I will in 4 to 6 hours when this medicine wears off." He answered.

"Man, you have got to pace yourself better." Kakashi offered his wisdom on this matter.


	7. A Good Day part 1

By 12:00 noon Asuma, Kurenai, Shikamaru and Neji had left for their mall visit. Iruka had gone back to bed as he said he would. Anko was ready to head to the park but she thought it a good idea to at least see what Kakashi was into before she left. She walked down the hall to his room and quietly knocked on the door so as not to wake Iruka.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I've been reading this book about the theory that there could be unknown species living on an isolated island in the south seas." Kakashi answered her.

"Interesting, well I'm leaving for the park." Anko told him.

"Would you mind if I went with you?"

"Of course not, let's go." Kakashi grabbed his book and they left.

"You know this is a very nice hotel." Anko commented as they passed through the lobby.

"It really is. This is probably the nicest place we've had. Did you bring an entire loaf of bread?" Kakashi asked amused by the fact that Anko had a whole loaf.

"Yes, I figured there would probably be some hungry ass birds."

"That's charming." Kakashi told her laughing.

"I didn't go to charm school baby, but I'm glad I amuse you."

"What a beautiful day out here I can't believe Iruka is sleeping it away." Kakashi commented.

"Believe me, it's no surprise. Anytime he and I would drink together he would always drink too much and be worthless the next day. It's a habit of his."

"I just don't get that. I mean you know how much you can handle. And when we are here on our only vacation I'm going to make it all worthwhile."

"I agree and the thing is, Iruka, as you know is a fun person when he's not sleeping off a hangover." They had now come to a crosswalk that led to the park.

"Wow, it looks really crowded over there." Kakashi noticed.

"It does. We'll probably have to search for a bench. Hungry birds are easy to find." Anko told him. They entered the park which was teeming with runners, walkers and spectators.

"Which way do you want to go?" Kakashi asked.

"It doesn't matter let's just walk around until we see a bench in the shade. Do you think anyone is wondering why I'm walking around with a loaf of bread?" Anko wondered.

"I'm sure you have some people guessing. Maybe they think you're going to make lots of peanut butter sandwiches." Kakashi said.

"As much as I like the idea, the birds probably wouldn't eat that. Oh! Look!" Anko didn't even wait she just took off for a vacant bench that was near a pond in the center of the park.

"You probably just took this bench from some little old lady. God, don't you feel guilty Anko." Kakashi taunted her.

"No, my conscience is clear." Anko said quickly opening her bread. She began tearing it into little pieces. She only had to throw about 5 little pieces on the ground before the birds came swooping in.

"Ah yes, come my hungry minions!" Anko said in her sinister voice. Kakashi laughed at her.

"Anko, this is not the type to hatch evil plots; just feed your minions."

"It would be so funny if a huge ass bird came out of nowhere and took my whole loaf of bread.

"That would just be scary because if it's going to take a whole loaf of bread it's probably going to dig it's talons into your flesh." Kakashi rationalized.

"No, it will see YOU as a threat and dig it's talons into you. It will just see me and say to its self 'oh that's just beautiful Anko with a fiber enriched treat for me.' Kakashi just laughed at her and shook his head. The afternoon slipped by faster than expected. By 3:00 Anko had gone through all her bread and now there were some very obese birds.

"I'm starving; you want to grab something to eat?" Anko asked Kakashi.

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"You pick, I don't care." Anko said standing up and brushing crumbs off her pants.

Back at the hotel Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Neji and Shiakamru had returned from their trip to the mall. It seemed everyone was successful because the doorway to Kurenai, Asuma and Anko's room was flooded with bags. Naturally, Shikamaru gave Neji a hard time for spending so much money on Tenten. Neji's excuse every time was 'I know what she likes.' Iruka had finally woken up and was now standing before the pile of bags.

"Wow, you cleaned 'em up didn't you?" he asked Asuma.

"You should have gone. It was a nice mall." Asuma the savvy shopper said.

"Neji! God those are some nice pants man, I didn't see you get those." Shikamaru commented unloading their bags.

"I'm actually kind of bummed that I didn't go with you today. I slept way too much."

"Hey, do you all want to pop popcorn and watch this movie I found under the bed?" Kurenai asked emerging from the bedroom.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea." Iruka said. "By the way, I have no idea where Kakashi is."

"He'll be here later I'm sure. I'm going with a no beer policy for myself today. Two days in a row is just not going to work out for me anymore." Asuma said looking for popcorn bowls in the kitchen.

Back in town Anko was laughing hysterically at what Kakashi had just said about Hokage Tsunade.

"You are so terrible! Oh my god, I can't believe you just said that!" she said through her laughter.

"It's true! I swear to you I wouldn't lie about that. By the way can I try your chicken?" Kakashi asked her.

"Yes, yes go ahead." Anko said still laughing.

"Okay, here's a good one. You know Jiraiya well. But, did you know that when I turned 19 he told me he could get me a job dancing at the Sundown? You know, that raunchy strip bar at the edge of town." Anko said.

"No! No way! He did not say that!" Kakashi's eyes were as wide as plates.

"He did. I will never forget that. It was freaking hysterical."

"Oh my god, that is awful. I mean I know Jiraiya says some crazy and stupid shit but he should have never degraded you like that." Anko was puzzled.

"What do you mean?" she asked tasting Kakashi's spinach and vinaigrette salad.

"I know he's a womanizer and all but he should have never suggested that someone like you would have to show off everything you got to make some extra money."

"I don't know. If I would have needed the money I probably would have done it." Anko said. Kakashi shook his head.

"No you wouldn't have. I would have never let you." Anko laughed at him.

"Oh, so you're my consultant now?"

"Hey, I'd make a good consultant." Kakashi argued.

"Okay consultant, do want any desert; they are going to ask soon?" Anko asked.

"As your consultant I have to say that's not the way consulting works but yes if you will split something with me." Kakashi said.

"Alright, that sounds great." Anko said.

"You're thoughts on key lime pie?"

"I love key lime pie!" Anko told him.

"Very well." Kakashi said knowing that the decision had been reached.

Back at movie night everyone was piled on top of each other it seemed in the room. The couch was packed with Kurenai over Asuma's lap, Iruka and Gai. Neji and Shikamaru had been in the two chairs that were beside the couch.

"God, this movie is creepy and cool." Gai said.

"I know it's kind of hard to follow too." Kurenai said.

"Someone is going to die I just know it. And because of that, I'm going to pop more popcorn." Neji said.

"I can't believe I've gone this long without a cigarette." Shikamaru commented to Asuma. Neji's phone rang. "Oh my god I can't believe…" Shikamaru shut up quickly after he heard Neji answer the phone.

"Hi Temari, sure thing hold on a second…" And Neji handed the phone over to Shikamaru.

"Neji I'm sorry I almost bitched at you." Shikamaru said before talking to Temari.

It was now nearly 5:30 and Anko and Kakashi were leaving town.

"You know what we shouldn't go back to the hotel yet. Come on let's go explore down at the river front." Kakashi suggested.

"Okay, that's a great idea!" And so they were off to see what kind of hell they could raise on the riverfront.

I apologize, I was going somewhere with this chapter but it turned out to be a lot longer than expected so that is why this chapter is referred to as part 1. Part 2 is the next chapter. Bear with me, you're in for the first twist in this story in the next chapter!


	8. A Good Day part 2

"Wow, good stuff. I totally could not have predicted that ending." Asuma said.

"God, completely unpredictable. Asuma, on that note we should really have a cigarette. Shikamaru said standing up.

"We should also order pizza. Anyone else think that's a good idea?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes do it. But where are Kakashi and Anko? They have been gone for a really long time.

"They'll be back eventually. We'll just order enough for them in case they want to eat some pizza too." Gai said deciding this was a good idea.

The river front was busy where Anko and Kakashi had decided to spend the evening.

"My god what is going on down here? I can't believe how crowded it is." Anko said.

"You're right, I wonder what's going on. Maybe one of those street festivals or something?" Kakashi questioned. They managed to weave in and out of all the people who seemed to be crowding in around one area. "Okay, this is what all the fuss is about, that sign says $1.50 shots Anko, come on let's go." Kakashi said grabbing her arm and dragging Anko through the crowd.

"Do you honestly think there's going to be any room at the bar in there?" Anko asked.

"It doesn't hurt to check. If not we can stand at the end of the bar." Kakashi reassured her.

"Freakin'sweet!" Anko said. They managed to weave their way inside. Anko quickly scanned the bar. She saw two other people just get up from their seats. "Kakashi make a run for it right there!" Anko yelled shoving Kakashi towards the bar. They barely made it. Anko managed to shove some cutsie little blonde thing out of the way in order to score these seats. "Haha! I may not be pretty like that little bitch but who's got game!? Who's got game now!? Yeah, that's right." Anko celebrated her victory climbing up on the bar stool. Kakashi was laughing at her.

"Anko you're terrible!" he said still laughing at her.

"No, I'm not! Little skinny ass girls like that have always shoved their way in front of me. Well, I finally learned that I could take their asses because it's not all about beauty; you gotta be assertive!" Anko said.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute. You have just as much if not more leverage than any other woman in this room right now. You're beautiful. There's no one in here that would ever challenge you for your seat and it's not because you're assertive it's because you're prettier than they are." Kakashi told her bluntly and honestly. Anko had absolutely no idea what to say next. Kakashi had never EVER said anything like that to her. And deep, deep down she knew that she tried to compensate for the fact that she thought she was ugly by being outspoken, outgoing and raw with everyone. At this moment she felt more insecure than she had felt in 3 years.

"Okay! Now that I have no idea how to follow that up let's ask what shots are $1.50 tonight." Anko said motioning to the bartender. Kakashi laughed again.

"You're funny, Anko."

The pizzas had arrived at the hotel but Kurenai at this point decided she had to confront Iruka. "What's with you exactly? You've asked about Anko at least seven times. Why does it matter so much to you where she is and what she's doing?" Kurenai asked. Iruka didn't answer at first.

"I worry about her. I mean, she needs someone to watch out for her and take care of her." Iruka defended himself.

"Okay, first she's with Kakashi so why the hell do you think he wouldn't take care of her? And secondly, Anko can take care of herself; she's so self-assured and take charge." Kurenai said. "So…why are you really asking about her so much, Iruka?"

"Because, I think about her a lot. I guess I can't ever come to terms with the fact that I actually think about her a lot." Iruka sighed.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Kurenai probed him. Iruka shrugged his shoulders.

"Have a beer with you and Asuma and remember the fact that I can't make relationships work and it's my fault." Iruka answered.

"Hey, at least you admit it." Kurenai said clanging a beer bottle against Iruka's in order to get this pizza party started correctly.

"Oh my god, are you seriously drinking again tonight?" Neji asked.

"Of course Neji! You always have to have beer with pizza! Here I'll open one for you." Kurenai said. It was strange how Gai just sat back and let all of this unfold before him without saying a word. Shikamaru and Asuma had returned from their smoke break.

"Oh we've gotten the beer out. Okay, come on Shikamaru let's get started." Asuma encouraged him.

The shots were flowing quickly in the bar downtown. Maybe even a little too quickly.

"Shit, that is some strong ass tequila!" Anko said.

"Hey, Anko, Anko I dare you to shoot three double shots in a row." Kakashi challenged her.

"I can't do that I'm down to $5.00!" Anko said loudly.

"I'm buying, don't worry. Okay, I'm going to tell the guy you want three double shots." Kakashi responded.

"If I'm doing three then you're doing three." Anko said.

"Alright, that sounds like a good idea." Kakashi said. This went on for a while until finally after each of them had downed 12 shots of pure tequila they decided it would be a good idea to head back to the hotel. They each stumbled out of the bar. All would have been fine had a very drunk Kakashi looked at a complete stranger and said,

"Hey, hey check her out. She has one fine ass but she doesn't even know it." And of course he was referring to Anko.

"Oh my god Kakashi! What the fuck! Come on let's go! Sorry, he doesn't mean to say shit!" Anko said laughing. Anko grabbed Kakashi's arm and drug him away from any people. "Do you think anyone knows we've had too much to drink?" Anko asked which it seemed odd that she would not know the answer to this obvious question.

"No, I think we're pretty unobvious." Kakashi answered her.

"Fuck, Kakashi which way is the hotel?" Anko asked.

"Here, take my hand! The hotel is this way." Kakashi said pointing in the completely wrong direction.

"Kakashi! That's not the way to the hotel! We haven't even been on that street!"

"Oh yeah…." Kakashi said laughing. "Okay, okay this is serious. The hotel is definitely that way." Kakashi said pointing in the now correct direction.

"Oooh we're going to look like I'm your sweet ass whore that you're taking back to the hotel to fuck until the wee hours of the morning." Anko said giddily.

"You're filthy Anko…" Kakashi paused. "I'd give you a 20 minute break." Anko exploded into laughter.

"Shit I've had 6 beers. I'd better stop there." Iruka said.

"No Iruka! You're having one more!" Asuma demanded. "I'm going to show Kurenai the time of her life tonight so drink to that with me."

"I can't believe Neji and Shikamaru went to bed! I mean what the hell? We have been having a great time tonight!" Gai said emphatically.

"Damn it! Asuma, I have to go lie down in Anko's bed. I can't finish this beer because I am so damn drunk!" Iruka said leaving the room.

"LIGHTWEIGHT!" he shouted grabbing Kurenai by the shoulders.

Kakashi and Anko had now made it back to the hotel and were on their way up to their floor in the elevator.

"Hey, I had a really great time today." Kakashi told her.

"Yeah, me too. It was really fun. Hey, are you coming to our room to see what's going on?" Anko wondered.

"Shit are you kidding? I am going straight to bed. I'm going to feel this in the morning." Kakashi said stumbling out of the elevator.

"Well, goodnight and sleep well." Anko started off in the other direction.

"Hey Anko? You really are beautiful." Kakashi said nearly falling backwards. All she did was smile and flip him off as she headed to her room.

"Hey bitches!!!!!! What? Where the hell is everyone?" Anko asked Gai who was sitting on the couch.

"Asuma just took Kurenai to bed if you know what I mean. Iruka is passed out in your bed and Shiakmaru and Neji went to bed an hour ago." Gai said.

"What the fuck? I want to go to bed too then goodnight Gai!" Anko slipped away and shut the door to her room. "Oh wait…Iruka are you asleep?" Anko asked.

"Hey Anko! Where the hell have you been?" he asked. "Here some lie down."

"I've been doing fucking tequila shots. Hold on I'm going to change."

"I won't be in here long I promise, I'm just trying to get motivated to go back to my room. Iruka explained wrapping himself in the covers.

"Whatever." Anko said stripping her clothes off and putting a t-shirt on. She climbed into bed beside Iruka. It seemed as though he would just sleep there and all would be fine…that was until Anko accidentally rolled over and was now resting against Iruka's back. He rolled over and put his arms around her. Anko, being as drunk as she was didn't resist this at all. Eventually, she worked her arms out of the covers and returned his embrace. She could feel his hands roaming her back and her body igniting.

Anko pulled Iruka on top of her and now his lips were locked with hers. Her hands caressed him not letting him out of her grasp. Things were still okay, that was until Iruka had worked Anko's t-shirt up over her head. Anko responded by pulling Iruka's shirt up over his head she threw it across the room to god only knows where. She could taste his tongue and feel his beer soaked breath on her neck. It was only a matter of moments before Iruka had his pants off and was now completely under the covers. What happens next in the darkened room can only be described as a reason to turn the air conditioner down and a chance for Iruka to start thinking about how he would explain all the scratches on his back.


	9. Think Fast

The next morning came far too early. Anko could hear Kurenai up and in the kitchen outside her door.

"Hey…" a very sleepy Iruka began to talk to Anko.

"No, don't start." She rested her hand on his arm. "This doesn't mean we are getting back together. What we did doesn't mean I love you, Iruka. After what we've been though in our past, you're still one of my best friends. Please…don't complicate anything. Let's keep it that way." Anko said turning and looking Iruka in the eyes. He didn't say anything for a minute. Deep down it wasn't what he wanted to hear but he also knew it was true. Deep down, he still loved her; but he knew he couldn't mend the mistakes he had made in the past.

"I think about you a lot but you're right. You are exactly right." He paused again. "You still leave me breathless and you still know my weaknesses…and you still have all the moves." Anko smiled.

"I know. But you make it easy because you just lay down and take it. Oh, and I'm sorry about you're back. If you walk out of this room without a shirt on we are going to have a hell of a lot of explaining to do." Anko said.

"Anko, we have explaining to do irregardless. Someone is gonna know. Probably Kurenai because she's all observant and stuff and chances are if Asuma didn't have her sore and begging she probably already knows you weren't alone last night." Iruka said.

"Shit…so how do you suggest we leave this room with as little commotion as possible?" Anko asked.

"First, we get dressed." Iruka strategically planned.

"That is an excellent place to start." Anko said. "Oh my god, I really got some distance on your shirt." Anko observed where she had flung it across the room. They both managed to get dressed rather quickly but now it was time to leave to room. "Okay, now what? Anko wondered.

"Well, this is the awkward part…you go out the door first and I will wait for a minute or two and then I will come out." Iruka suggested.

"Okay, sounds like a good plan to me." Anko slowly opened the door and slipped out. Thank god Kurenai and Asuma were the only ones in the room.

"Good morning sweetie!" Kurenai greeted Anko.

"Hi." Anko said quickly and going for the coffee as fast as she could. As planned, Iruka came out momentarily afterword. Everything would have been fine had Kurenai not caught sight of Iruka quietly trying to slip out of the room undetected.

"Hey, Iruka? Did you….sleep over here last night? Let me guess you drank too much and passed out didn't you?" Kurenai questioned.

"Exactly! You are exactly right Kurenai. I told Asuma I should have never had the 6th beer with him. Hey, I'm going to take a shower and then we can all make plans for the day today." Iruka said getting out the door as fast as he could. There was a long silence as Anko guzzled her coffee.

"Okay girl, start talking while Asuma is in the shower. Something happened last night." Kurenai said leaning over the kitchen table as her chest practically fell out of her robe.

"Damn it Kurenai! How do you sense these things!?" Anko said somewhat irritated that her plan to keep things quiet was foiled.

"First, I could hear you. Not that you were that loud, it was very faint but I knew. Secondly, Iruka left this place way too quickly he wouldn't normally do that. Hell, he acted like that the first time he ever slept with you; like a 12 year old who had just had his first wet dream." Anko nearly choked on her coffee as she laughed at what Kurenai had just said. "So…how was it and what does this mean?" Kurenai took a drink of her coffee and studied Anko's eyes.

"It was great and it doesn't mean anything…nothing. We're not getting back together. I don't have feelings for him other than being a friend. It just…happened." Anko said. As Kurenai studied Anko she could tell Anko was telling the truth. As Iruka made his way down the hall into his room he was greeted by Gai.

"Iruka! Where the hell have you been all night?" Shit…Iruka hadn't thought this trough completely. He forgot he had Gai and Kakashi to explain things to.

"Oh, well I fell asleep in Kurenai, Asuma and Anko's room. I should have never had the 6th beer with Asuma last night."

"Oh my god, you should have come with me and Anko yesterday. It was fun. We did shots half the evening last night. You want to go out for pancakes this morning?" Kakashi asked.

"Man, I'm sorry I didn't go and yes I would love to." Iruka answered. "Did someone check with Neji and Shikamaru to see if they want to go?"

"Yes, they are going too." Gai answered. Iruka felt relieved. He was off the hook. No explaining, no excuses, no one knew what had happened last night…that was until he completely forgot what he was doing and took his shirt off in the middle of the room before heading to the shower.

"Iruka! What the hell happened to your back, man?"

"Shit…shit…shit…shit…think Iruka, my god think!" He said to himself. "This is Gai, he'll buy anything. At least it isn't Kakashi, he's a hell of a lot smarter than Gai and he would know damn well how my back got this way." Iruka continued to say to himself. He laughed nervously.

"Oh…geez you will never believe what happened last night! Me and Anko were at this bar and on our way out, I was so drunk that I fell down the concrete steps in front!" It was the dumbest most unbelievable alibi and had it been anyone other than Gai it would have believed for a moment. Fortunately, Kakashi was ironing a shirt in the bathroom and completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Hmmm, you should be more careful Iruka! You have to maintain your peak performance to…" Iruka cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Okay, I'm getting in the shower now!" Iruka said quickly fleeing the scene. "Damn it! Kakashi is in the bathroom ironing!" Iruka said to himself. "God this is hell, this is just hell." He continued talking to himself in his mind. "Hey, Kakashi? Do you care to iron that shirt out here so I can get in the shower real fast?" Iruka asked backing up against the wall.

"Oh, no man not at all." Kakashi disregarded Iruka leaning against the wall and brought his ironing out of the bathroom. FINALLY! Iruka closed the door behind him. He was safe. Now there would definitely be no explaining to do. He could go have a pancake breakfast in peace.


	10. A Poolside Plot

Kurenai and Anko sat poolside and began to plot their evening ahead. "Asuma is going to kill me I mean he just might kill me this time." Kurenai said.

"Why? Just because we want to wear our ho outfits in public tonight? It's not like we're going to BE hoes! We're just going to MESSwith people and get free drinks because drunk ass guys THINK we're hoes! It's the most perfect of manipulative situations!" Anko ranted.

"He's just afraid that eventually I am going to get hurt." Kurenai said.

"He should know by now that I protect you when we go out! I knock people in the balls when I have to! Kurenai I didn't bring fucking rhinestone heels on this trip for nothing!" Anko continued ranting.

"Yeah, you never wear high heels, only when we have nights like what we are planning right now." Kurenai said. "I mean honestly, Asuma is not going to care he…" Anko cut Kurenai off.

"He just wants to get up your skirt the very minute you get dressed." Anko said. Kurenai laughed.

"So, what time do you want to leave tonight?" Kurenai asked.

"No sooner than 9:00. The action won't start until 10:00 or later." Anko said.

"Sounds good. Hey, do you think we can persuade Asuma and anyone else to bring us some lunch down here?" Kurenai asked.

"Oh, I know we can. But how are we going to get a hold of them to bring us something?" Anko said.

"Good point…wait we can use that phone over at the bar to call up to the room." Kurenai said.

"Okay, let me do the talking." Anko said getting up from the poolside chair and heading to the phone. "Excuse me, can I use this phone to call a room?" Anko asked the person standing behind the bar.

"Sure, here you go." The employee slid the phone toward Anko. She dialed her room first because she figured everyone would be there…and she was right. Kakashi answered the phone.

"Hey, me and Kurenai are sitting here by the pool. Kurenai's half naked but I'm not…so will you bring us lunch? Kakashi laughed at her.

"Is this you're sales pitch to get me to bring lunch all the way to the pool to you?" he asked her.

"No, I'm just giving you all the facts. If it were a sales pitch it would go like this. Kakashi will you bring me and Kurenai lunch? If you do I'll buy you another bottle of champagne."

"Would you drink it with me?" Kakashi asked her.

"Kakashi! I'm not bribing you! That was hypothetical!"

"But if it weren't hypothetical and you were actually bribing me would you drink it with me?" he asked her.

"For god's sake put someone else on the phone that WILL bring us lunch! Yes, yes I would drink it with you." Anko said getting irritated.

"Okay, what do you want for lunch?" Kakashi asked her.

"A sandwich with a pickle on the side, that whole bag of pretzels sitting on the counter and one of those bottles of flavored water in the refrigerator." Anko said.

"Okay your majesty, what does Kurenai want?" Kakashi asked.

"Just fix her the same thing, she'll like it." Anko told him.

"Okay, give me about 15 minutes." Kakashi said and Anko hung up the phone and returned to Kurenai.

"Kakashi is bringing lunch to us in about 15 minutes." Anko said sitting down once again.

"I was thinking while you were away, have you noticed those two guys over there have been staring this way for like 20 minutes?" Kurenai asked.

"No wonder Kurenai! Your 38D's are about to fall right out of that bikini top of yours!" Anko told her. Kurenai laughed.

"I am perfectly covered." Kurenai said.

"You are so not! Kurenai, I could poke you and I promise those girls would come right out to play." Anko had such a way with words.

"You're funny, Anko. Tonight's going to be fun. Asuma said that he and everyone else are going to play poker tonight.

"Damn it! I should have told Kakashi to bring us sunscreen!" Anko said.

"Why the hell do you need sunscreen Anko? You're wearing a tank top and shorts!" Kurenai wondered.

"Well, you mainly need it, but I need to coat the top of my shoulders too. But you, you need to put some on that stomach of yours! You're going to be burnt to a crisp!" Anko warned.

"God, you're so my mom." Kurenai said laughing at her.

"Yeah, if your mom taught Shizune how to give a blow job." Anko said winking at Kurenai. Kurenai started laughing at her again.

"Good god what the hell have I walked in to here? Anko gasped.

"Thank you! I'm so hungry!" Anko said taking her lunch from Kakashi.

"You're the one that taught her that?" Kakashi said sitting down beside Anko.

"How would you know you've never been with Shizune!" Anko said.

"What makes you think I've never been with her?" Kakashi questioned.

"She's not your type. My god that girl's as fragile and helpless as Kurenai's chest is exposed." Anko told him.

"Yeah you're right I've never been with her nor would I ever in hell be with her. Shit, that girl was a virgin when Kotetsu slept with her and he thought she would be amazing based apparently on what you taught her…come to find out the poor girl didn't have a clue." Kakashi explained.

"That stupid ass! The last thing I told her was spread her legs wider than she thinks she should and don't hold her breath…I bet she did both." Anko said.

"Oh my god! You kill me! One of these days you are actually going to make me die of laughter." Kurenai said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"By the way, does Asuma realize you are down here wearing pretty much nothing? I mean, you are leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. Anyone could come hit on you at any given time and they would know exactly what they are going to get." Kakashi asked her.

"Yeah he knows. But he also knows that I'm tightly wrapped around his finger so there's really no major concern here."

"Okay, whatever you say." Kakashi told her.

"Oh, here I owe you this money from last night." Anko said reaching for her purse wallet thing.

"Who brings their purse to the pool?" Kakashi asked her.

"Well, I thought that fucker over there was going to start mixing things up at the bar but he's dragging his lazy ass." Anko said. "Here you go, buy some beer for strip poker, I mean regular poker tonight." Anko shoved some money toward Kakashi.

"I don't want that. God, it was priceless just hearing you try to get the bartender's name right."

"Yeah, I really had some trouble with that. What was it? Brent?" Anko asked.

"Anko, my god his name was Kurt. That was hysterical when you called him Ramirez. That sounds nothing like Kurt." Kakashi told her.

"Oh yeah…Kurt. Well here, take this." Anko insisted.

"No, seriously it's no big deal. Keep it and buy Kurenai's way out of trouble tonight."

"That's what my stilettos are for, here!" Anko continued to shove money toward Kakashi.

"Buy Kurenai a blanket for her to cover up in." Kakashi told her.

"Kakashi, I swear to god! With Kurenai and all those people over there as my witnesses I will shove this money down your pants and yell thanks for a good time at the top of my lungs if you don't take this damn money!" Anko told him through partially gritted teeth. Kakashi laughed at her.

"You know, I really won't stop you from doing that." Kakashi said. Anko threw a finger up in the air and pointed it at him repeatedly while Kurenai was more than amused by the whole situation.

"Fine! FINE! I have no comeback! I don't know what to say; so you and….and your…fancy collared shirt with the t-shirt underneath it just go back to the hotel! I'll just take this cash and….buy….something with it!" This was clearly not one of Anko's more clever comeback situations.

"By the way, you look nice in green you should wear it more often." Kakashi said as he left Kurenai and her to their lunch.

"Yeah, whatever! Green like cash!" Anko yelled at him. Once Kurenai had finished laughing at this whole episode she looked up at Anko.

"You know, I think he was serious about that." She said.

"What?" Anko asked.

"About you looking nice. I think he was serious."

"Nah, he's just shooting the shit like he always does." Anko said without much regard.

"Come on, we need to finish up. I want you to help me decide how to wear my makeup for tonight." Kurenai said.

"Kurenai, I hate doing that shit…but it's you so I'll help." Anko told her. It was going to be an interesting night ahead. But how the hell would it end?


	11. Anko and Kurenai's Whoreish Dresses

"Imagine that, Neji is on his phone AGAIN!" Shikamaru told Asuma as they sat on Shikamaru's balcony cigarette in hand.

"Oh, you're just pissed because he was supposed to give it to you like 10 minutes ago." Asuma teased him.

"Yeah, you're right. Temari has to leave the house tonight and I don't want to miss her." Shikamaru said. Like clockwork, Neji opened up the sliding glass door to the balcony and handed Shikamaru the phone.

"Here Shikamaru, sorry that took longer than expected. Tenten was telling me about a really fucked up day she had with Hinata and frankly I wanted to hear about it. I feel very sorry for Tenten and I regret that my cousin is so naïve." Neji explained.

"Neji, you would want to hear about Tenten's day even if all she did was sit on the couch." Shimamaru said.

"Yeah, you're right. Okay, well you call Temari and I'm going to get dressed for poker tonight."

"Wear a t-shirt dumbass!" Shikamaru yelled at him though he knew it was a lost cause. Anko had Kurenai on the couch in their room doing what she hated to do…helping Kurenai with her makeup.

"Wait…what the hell are you wearing tonight? I can't help you pick out colors until you tell me what you brought." Anko said spreading out makeup all over the table.

"Let me go get it. You are going to die when you see this." Kurenai said getting up from her chair and going into the bedroom to get what she affectionately referred to as her ho outfit.

"Holy shit Kurenai! You may as well just go naked! Damn! I like it. I can't wait until you get dressed." Anko said mischievously as she looked at Kurenai's shimmery gold dress that tied only around the neck and barely in the back. "Alright, this helps. How much of a slut do you want to look like?" Anko asked quickly putting Kurenai's makeup in appropriate piles.

"Medium…medium slut." Kurenai said.

"Alright, here we go." And so Anko got to work spite the fact that she hated makeup and everything about it. The only time Anko ever wore makeup was nights like tonight. Iruka walked into the room in a suspicious fashion. He had something behind his back that he obviously didn't want anyone seeing.

"What the hell is that behind your back?" Anko asked noticing Iruka trying to slip by her.

"Nothing!" he said quickly.

"Oh my god…..you have chicken wings for poker night don't you! That's what you are hiding aren't you!?" Anko demanded. "And don't lie because I can smell them!"

"No, no…why would I ever have chicken wings?" Iruka asked. Anko gasped.

"You got the boneless kind didn't you!? DIDN'T YOU IRUKA!? Oh my god, bring those over here right now. I swear I will give you money to get more but you know how I can't resist boneless wings!" Anko said. Iruka sighed.

"How did you know that's what I had behind back?" Iruka said sitting his giant bag of assorted wings down on the counter.

"I never let boneless wings slip me by." Anko said.

"Alright, what do you want sweet barbecue, smoky chipotle or medium hot?" He reluctantly asked her.

"Medium hot and bring me some ranch dip with it." Anko said.

"Are you seriously going to eat chicken wings and do my makeup?" Kurenai asked.

"Relax sweetie, I've done messier things at the same time." Anko winked at her. As directed, Iruka brought Anko her much desired boneless chicken wings.

"Thank you darling." Anko said in a belittling manner.

"You're welcome princess, shall I go fetch your tiara next?" Iruka answered her in the same tone. Before Anko could answer Gai entered the room and was all fired up about something…most likely it was something stupid.

"Hey, watch me freak Gai out and his face will get all pale and his voice all squeaky and shit…" Anko said softly to Kurenai.

"Hi Gai! What's going on? Hey, you're just in time! I was about to strip Kurenai down and have my way with her! Would you care to videotape it? Thanks!" Anko said happily. She glanced over at Gai who's eyes were as big as satellite dishes and who's face had lost its color. Iruka was trying his hardest not to burst out laughing at what Anko had just said. Gai stood there motionless with absolutely no clue what to say.

"Come on baby, I don't have all day either you grab that video camera or Kurenai's going to go back to Asuma." Anko continued to mess with him. "Shit! Iruka these wings are freaking AMAZING!" Anko said just as nonchalantly as she said the previous. "Okay, Gai? Relax and BREATHE for god's sake! I'm just fucking with you! How was the jog that you and Kakashi took?" Anko asked putting the finishing touches on Kurenai's face.

"Okay, Gai? What the hell? You were supposed to give me the room key after…oh god…great. Now I'm all sweaty, Gai's standing here with a colorless face which can only mean…Anko what did you say to Gai?" Had Kakashi not been standing there shirtless and glistening wet from his running spree with Gai, Anko probably would have not found herself starring at Kakashi the way she was right now.

"Quick! Talk Anko!" she told herself. Yet nothing was coming out. "Oh, well…you know…I freaked him out again like I always do." Anko finally said shoving all of Kurenai's makeup back into its case.

"GAI!" Kakashi yelled at Gai.

"Oh! Kakashi! Thank god! Oh, did you want the key? Wasn't I supposed to give it to you?" Gai said.

"Yes, yes Gai. You were supposed to give me the key." Kakashi said taking it from him. "I'll be back, I'm going to get in the shower." Kakashi left the room.

"Shit, you can come take a shower with me. Then you can take me" Anko said to herself. Thank god she didn't say it out loud. "Okay, Kurenai I'm going to get dressed. If you have to fuck Asuma or anything before we leave so he doesn't suffer from withdraw he just walked in. Just don't mess your hair!" Anko said shutting her door behind her so she could get dressed.

"Hey, you save some of your sexy for me when you get back tonight." Asuma told Kurenai sitting down beside her and putting his hand on her thigh. Kurenai leaned over and kissed him.

"Don't worry I will have saved plenty." Kurenai answered him. "So what are your plans tonight? Are you all just playing poker all night?"

"Yeah, but me and Iruka are going to get more beer because we only have like 7 left." Asuma explained.

"Well, I'm going to go get dressed because me and Anko are going to leave soon." She kissed Asuma again. Anko soon emerged in her magenta dress. It was magnificently cut and banded at the bottom. She topped everything off with a very ornate rhinestone necklace, a wide banded rhinestone bracelet and of course her 4 inch rhinestone stilettos. She managed to shove 20 dollars down the top of her dress. Her dark purple hair looked radiant against the magenta.

"Hey, Asuma, if I were a whore would you pay for me?" she asked.

"Depends on how you set your prices. I'd probably go into debt though to buy you." Asuma reassured her. Kurenai came out soon after looking equally beautiful with her entire back exposed and even the side of her breast. She was clad in gold everywhere, on her wrists around her neck and in her golden high heels.

"Buy baby, we'll be back probably around 12:30 or 1:00." Kurenai said kissing Asuma again before they left.


	12. Poker Face

Okay, before we start playing can we play in Shikamaru and Neji's room so me and Shikamaru can conveniently smoke?" Asuma asked.

"Of course we can. Come one let's move all the beer and stuff down there." Iruka said. Asuma and Iruka grabbed all the beer and moved down the hall. Asuma knocked on Neji and Shikamaru's door.

"Dude, you're bringing all the beer in here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, we're playing in here for the smokers' convenience." Asuma explained.

"Brilliant idea!" Shiakamaru said.

"Okay, you all set up the card table and I'm going to go tell Kakashi and Gai that we've changed locations." Iruka said leaving the room.

"Hey, is it a problem if I drink this wine tonight?" Kakashi asked Iruka as he walked into Asuma's room.

"Kakashi, I could care less now come on get Gai we're playing in Neji and Shikamaru's room." After 20 more minutes of rearranging and setting up this poker game was ready to begin.

"Alright, Gai you deal first." Neji said shoving the cards towards Gai." Gai did as he was instructed and the card game had begun.

"Does anyone want some wine or am I the only one drinking it?" Kakashi asked.

"I think you're on your own. We've all got beer." Shikamaru said.

"Well, if anyone changes their mind let me know."

"Can you drink that whole bottle?" Asuma asked.

"I could, but god only knows I am NEVER doing that again." Kakashi said. It was only a matter of time before a few hands had been played and a few beers had been downed.

"Okay, so before I'm too drunk I'm really glad me and Shikamaru are really glad we came on this trip. We're just really disappointed that Temari and Tenten couldn't come with us." Neji said.

"Yeah, it's been fun having you on the trip this year." Asuma said.

"God that was a fast hand. Gai, you won that easily." Iruka said.

"That's only the first hand, Iruka. The night is young! I may end up a winner tonight!" Gai proclaimed. Once Gai got going it was best to just let him carry out his rant. One hand lead to hands, which lead to three hands but by hand 6 Gai was losing and by hand 8 most everyone was one their third beer. Of course, Kakashi was on his third glass of wine. This would be the perfect time to talk about sex, right? Of course!

"Hey, Shikamaru, when was the first time you slept with Temari?" Asuma asked him.

"Let's see…we had been dating for three month before we could catch a break from her brothers being home all the time. God, that was troublesome. But now she doesn't deal with them anymore since she moved out." Shikamaru explained. "Shit, we were both scared to death the first time but it was so amazing because my god! It was her and she was so perfect and….god I can't even explain how amazing that night was." Shikamaru said obviously reminiscing on that night with fondness in his heart.

"Wow, that is really nice. God, my story isn't nearly that sweet." Asuma said showing his winning hand.

"Why? You're stories always have rainbows and lollipops in them, Asuma." Iruka said making fun of all Asuma's happy endings.

"No, my first time was horrible because I was so nervous and I mean not normal nervous but we're talking about how nervous you would be if you told Hokage Tsunade she owed you money nervous."

"Wow…that's nervous." Gai said.

"Yeah, in fact….I was so nervous that…well things didn't happen if you know what I mean. God, if I were that girl I wouldn't have called me back either." Asuma said.

"I don't think I've ever heard about that." Kakashi said.

"Yes you have. Remember? It was that girl that at the time was captain of the now nonexistent team 12? Then she left the country like a year after that and the team dissipated?" Asuma tried to joggle Kakashi's memory.

"Oooooh yes! Okay, yes I do remember that. Oh god, that was a fiasco." Kakashi said winning the next hand.

"Gai, are you still a virgin the way you were two years ago?" Iruka asked teasingly to him already knowing the answer was yes. Gai had learned by now to take the taunting.

"Iruka! You clearly know this answer! But this is my year! The spring time of our youth will…"

"Okay Gai, relax…just relax…breathe….you don't' always have to incorporate the spring time of youth into every speech you give." Iruka told him.

"Wait…he's saying he's a virgin isn't he?" Neji asked.

"Oh shit, we forgot to tell them." Iruka said. Shikamaru was mortified at this moment but Neji was actually a bit relieved.

"Well, he's not the only one." Neji said losing the hand before him.

"What the hell Neji? You told me before we went on this trip that you were going to seal the deal!" Shikamaru said shoving another beer before him.

"Okay, you seriously have some explaining to do and I'm not going anywhere so start talking." Kakashi said quickly counting his winnings thus far.

"For real, start talking Neji because now I'm as curious as hell." Asuma said.

"I know, I know and Shikamaru I know I told you that but it didn't really work out. Alright, so yeah me and Tenten have been together for a while now but I'll be honest I'm scared I'm going to hurt her. She is very persistent and frankly I don't blame her and even furthermore she's probably starting to think I'm either gay or hiding something from her. But, I need for this to be so special and I can't get the thought of her gritting her teeth in pain underneath me. So, therefore I keep putting it off." Iruka and Kakashi were staring at Neji dumbfounded.

"How do you sidestep the issue with her exactly?" Asuma asked. "I mean don't get me wrong I admire your way of thinking here. My god are you sincere or what but Kurenai would have fucking raped me by now if I were in your shoes."

"To be honest, when we first got together it rarely came up but now that we've been together for a while it's starting to come up a little more often. I will say she's amazing with her mouth though." Neji said the last part with confidence. "I am just scared of hurting her too much."

"You're not going to hurt her!" Iruka said loudly.

"Iruka! What the hell? Fuck yeah he's going to hurt her! Neji, you're a noble man for planning ahead. Iruka is just a dumbass with no soul!" Kakashi said louder.

"I was trying to make him feel better!" Iruka argued.

"Oh, I get it so lie to him!" Kakashi said taking another sip of wine. "Look, Neji you come talk to me later. I will give you three tips that will help you out in this situation." Kakashi winked at him.

"Are you serious?" Neji asked.

"Unlike Iruka Neji, I'm not going to lie to you. Yes I'm serious."

"Wait, you said Tenten is amazing with her mouth but what about you?" Shiakamru said showing his winning hand.

"Man, I've got my phone right here. I fucking dare you to call her and ask her." Neji said shoving his phone toward Shikamaru.

"Oh my god! He's serious!" Gai said shocked by this unfolding situation.

"Neji, you know I'll do it. Hell, I'll put her on speaker phone." Shikamaru said taking the phone from Neji. Sure enough he dialed Tenten's number, and laid the phone in the middle of the poker table.


	13. Anko's Worth to A Stranger

"My god you are killing us!" Asuma said watching Kakashi collect everyone's winnings. "Just for that me and Shikamaru are going to go smoke so this poker game is on time out."

"Does poker have time outs?" Gai wondered out loud.

"It does now." Iruka told him.

"Shit, I should not have had the fifth glass of wine. I mean, it's not a bad thing I just should have stopped at four." Kakashi said.

"I have never drank so much more than I have these past three days. I'm thinking it will probably hold me until next year at this time." Neji said.

"No it won't. You haven't been to a New Year's Eve party yet." Iruka reminded him.

"Oh god, why do I have a bad feeling about that?" Neji asked.

"No seriously, we have the best New Year's Eve parties ever." Kakashi said.

"Yeah and this year is Asuma and Kurenai's year to host. It will be delightful." Iruka said. Just then A very drunk and giggly Kurenai walked through the door and stumbled to the floor followed by a scolding Anko.

"Kurenai! Stand up! It's not THAT funny!" Anko said grabbing Kurenai's arm and pulling her off the floor.

"Okay, do you realizing how fucking confusing it is when you bring home a worthless drunk only to find that you can't find anyone!? God! I couldn't figure it out! There was no one in our room and this was the LAST place we thought to check! Kurenai!" Anko yelled at her again as she declared her confusion to everyone else.

"You're not that drunk are you? And how did you change clothes so fast?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, first, no. I've only had about 7 shots tonight and I'm just barely buzzed now because that was over two hours ago. Secondly, we've been here for at least 30 minutes but it's taken me 20 to help miss sloshed get out of her dress and changed into something that covers more of her! And now she thinks it's fucking hysterical because of what just happened before we left the bar!" Anko said still hauling Kurenai around by the arm. Kurenai fell to the floor again.

"Shit, where the hell is ASUMA!" she yelled his name seeing him out of the balcony with Shikamaru.

"So, wait…what did she do before you two left the bar?" Iruka wanted to know.

"Oh, listen to this…god…it really was freaking hysterical the more I think about it." Anko laughed to herself. "So, there was this drunk business man sitting beside Kurenai and he was totally eye fucking the hell out of her. He couldn't see me sitting on the other side of her. Anyway, he asked Kurenai where she was sleeping tonight and she said baby, I'm sleeping with the finer things in life tonight but if you're looking for a good time tonight you can negotiate a price with my friend here. And that's when Kurenai practically shoved me on this guys lap and I'm thinking Kurenai what the fuck are you doing? So now this drunk fuck says god and I though the brunette one was hot. And I'm like yeah whatever Kurenai is the sexy one. So I tell him, sweetheart you can't afford me. And he says well name your price and I'm thinking again, god Kurenai WHY!? Soooo…I said well why don't you show me a number because I was just going to get him to lay the money down on the bar and I was going to shove it down my chest and leave with Kurenai. Well, even better….the dumbass writes me a check…." Anko paused because both Iruka and Kakashi and Neji were laughing so hard they could barely hear her. Gai, was just mortified that Anko actually went through with this.

"I didn't look at the check. I just took it really fast and shoved it down my bra. So, the guy says I'll be back princess my phone is ringing. It was then that I told Kurenai was HAD to leave the bar. So when the guy went to take the phone call we did exactly that. Now, here I am with one drunk ass Kurenai and a check that I haven't even looked at." Anko pulled the check out of her bra. Kurenai had finally managed to stand up and put her arms around Anko. She was resting her head on Anko's shoulder. "Who wants to read how much my ass was worth to this drunk fuck?" Anko asked holding a folded check before her. Neji was shocked to actually see that the check was real. Kakashi motioned for Anko to hand it to him. He took it from her and opened it up.

"OH MY GOD! Holy shit, Anko!" Kakashi was still laughing at this whole story but now couldn't believe what he saw on the check. He showed it to Iruka.

"Fuck! Anko I can't believe it! Well, I can….but my god!

"How the hell much is it?" Anko insisted.

"275 dollars!" Kakashi confessed to her.

"HOLY SHIT!" Anko couldn't believe it she had to see it to make certain both Kakasshi and Iruka weren't fucking with her. But, just as she was leaning forward to look at the dollar amount Asuma and Shikamaru walked in.

"Thank god! Here….take your drunk ass woman!" And Anko immediately threw Kurenai into Asuma's arms.

"Shit! She smells like she bathed in alcohol!" Shikamaru said.

"No shit there genius!" Anko said.

"Hi Anko, sorry we were outside smoking. Um…how much has Kurenai…" Asuma couldn't finish his sentence because now Kurenai's lips were all over his.

"Oh, Asuma…she's been drinking enough to not feel anything you're going to do to her that's for sure." Anko replied knowing exactly what Asuma was going to ask.

"Hey, you want the rest of this wine?" Kakashi asked Anko.

"I would love it! I'll drink it while I look at my check. Ooooh, Anko's going to be buying tomorrow!" She said. Without thinking, Kakashi pushed his chair away from their poker table and reached for Anko's arm pulling her down onto his lap. She put her arm around him which as much as she hated to admit, sent intense chills through her body. She had never before been attracted to Kakashi so she was questioning: was she now? She could also feel him wrap his arm around her waist which made her even more excited. Anko decided it was just best to blame the alcohol she had already had that night for her lack of thinking about her actions. Kakashi handed her the check and his now full glass of wine.

"Is this your next poker hand?" Anko asked stuffing the check back down her bra.

"Yes. We're playing four more hands tonight. Right now I'm up.

"I'm going to go put Kurenai to bed. Shit, she's so hammered. I don't know how she got as hammered as she did tonight." Anko said.

"Did you two have fun tonight?" Shikmaru asked.

"Oh, Shikamaru, sweetie, it was a hell of a lot of fun." Anko reassured him. Anko could feel herself getting nervous because now Kakashi had both his arms around her and she had no idea why. Of course, she also didn't mind at all.

"Kurenai, baby girl, I love you so much but you are going to have to let Anko take you to bed because you are squirming way too much for me to keep hold of you." Asuma said. Kurenai laughed of course.

"Asuma, I'm not going to go to bed with Anko! We'd get dirty." Kurenai laughed even more.

"Fucking hell….shit I'm putting limits on her next time I take her out." Anko said,

"Hell, Anko I'd pay you $275 dollars to see that shit." Iruka told her.

"Go to hell Iruka! I hope you lose poker tonight!" Anko said.

"Yes, yes Anko you're an angel. Go, take Kurenai to bed before she passes out."

"Do you want the rest of this wine to take back to the room with you?"

"You don't want it?" Anko asked.

"If I drink the rest of that I will be useless, you take it if you want it." Kakashi said.

"I'll take it but I always fall asleep when I drink wine. Where the hell did you get this glass?" Anko asked.

"I found it in your kitchen." Kakashi said.

"Okay, me, my check and Kurenai are out of here." Anko stood up but not before letting her hand run its course down Kakashi's back. And then she thought to herself why the hell did I just do that. "Come on Kurenai!"

"Where are we going?" Kurenai said nearly falling over as she stood up.

"I'm taking you to bed sweetie, you need to get some sleep." Anko put Kurenai's arm around her neck and held on to her since she could barely walk. It was a long walk down the hall but she managed to get Kurenai in the room and into Kurenai's bed.

"Okay, you curl up the way you want. I'm going to vomit proof the areas around you because I think you're going to need it." Anko said goi into the bathroom and gathering up towels and a trash can just in case. "Good night Kurenai, I had fun tonight."

"Good night, Anko I heart you!" she said as Anko closed the door behind her. Ankon went into the main living area where the couch was with her wine and her check. She threw it on the table and turned on the TV. She decided she would polish off this bottle and see what was on tonight. As Anko worked her way through the bottle her mind began to wander. She wondered if it would be a good idea to sleep with Iruka again tonight. Afterall, she could make it happen but then she quickly convinced herself that it was a completely idiotic idea that would mess with Iruka's fragile psyche too much. But then she began to wonder why the hell Kakashi would pull her down onto his lap the way he did tonight, at least she began to ponder that deeper than she had earlier. However, she would not be able to delve into this matter. Within 15 minutes she had the rest of the wine gone and within 30 minutes she was passed out asleep on the couch.

The evening of poker had wrapped itself up by 2:35 in the morning. Nejia dn Shiakamru had run everyone else out of their room and so Gai, Asuma, Iruka and Kakashi made their way back to their respective rooms. Asuma opened the door but hadn't yet noticed Anko on the couch and so wasn't concerned about how loudly he was talking.

"Oh shit! Anko's on the couch. God, I hope I didn't just wake her up." He said after catching sight of her. "I'm going to bed and I need to check on Kurenai anyway." Asuma disappeared. Iruka and Gai started down the hall followed by Kakashi. But then he stopped and opened the door to Asuma's room again.

"What are you doing man?" Gai asked.

"Putting Anko to bed." Kakashi answered him softly. Iruka was already halfway down the hall. It's hard telling really how he would have reacted to a job that he still considered rightfully his.

"Okay, I'll leave the door open for you." Gai said. Kakashi nodded and walked quietly over the couch where Anko was. He turned the TV off in front of her.

"Anko?" he questioned softly, putting his hand on her shoulder. But, she didn't respond. Carefully, he scooped her up off the couch thinking this was the best way to get her to her room. Anko moaned a tiny bit but didn't open her eyes. It didn't take long to get through the living area and to her bed. He didn't even bother turning the lights on. The light from the living area was enough. He laid her down and pulled a light blanket up over her. He put his hand on the side of her head and leaned in closer to her.

"It's going to take everything in my power not to lie here next to you." His voice was barely audible when he spoke. He was more thinking out loud rather than talking to her. Kakashi left her room, closed her door and turned out the lights in the living area before returning to his room.


	14. Kurenai's Hangover

Poor, poor Kurenai had already thrown up for the four time and Asuma kept patting her down with a wet washcloth every time she did since she got insanely hot every time she threw up.

"Never again will I drink that much, in fact I'm not drinking at all the rest of this trip." Kurenai said wearily. She could hardly stay awake. Asuma kissed her.

"Kurenai, honey, I know you don't feel well but you're going to have to eat something if there is any hope of you feeling better today." Asuma told her. Kurenai just groaned.

"Right, I'm going to take that as a yes. Now, here's the wash cloth I'm going to go make you something to eat, okay?" He kissed her again and got out of bed. Upon opening his door there was Iruka on the couch already with a cup of coffee in his hand and Anko was cooking away in the kitchen.

"Good morning! I'm making oatmeal and check it out…I have raspberries and chopped pecans to put on it! Would you like some to take to the hung over one? Anko asked dishing out some oatmeal into a bowl.

"Anko, you're the sweetest person ever. My god, first you vomit-proof the area around our bed and take care of Kurenai all night and now here you are making oatmeal this morning. Good god, today needs to be your day."

"How does she take it? Anko asked seemingly ignoring what Asuma had said.

"She will like lots of raspberries and pecans on it. Load it up with brown sugar and swim it in milk." He told her.

"Okay, and you?" Anko asked.

"It's okay Anko, I'll get it after I take this to Kurenai." He reassured her as she handed the bowl to him.

"Oh here, she's going to need a big ass cup of coffee with that." Anko said pouring the biggest mug she could find. The door opened and Shikamaru and Neji entered.

"Man, I bet you all get sick of us all just coming over here every morning." Shikamaru said.

"Nah, it's okay. I mean hell if you all weren't coming here we'd all be going to another room that did have a kitchen and stuff." Anko told him.

"That's true. Whoever has the kitchen is where all the action is." Neji said.

"Damn right it is! Now, do you two want some oatmeal or coffee or tea or something? I'm the breakfast bitch this morning." Anko said smiling and dishing out her own oatmeal.

"It's okay we'll get it. It looks like you've been working hard this morning. Neji said. Anko took this as her cue to get her oatmeal and coffee and finally sit down in the kitchen, not that she really minded being the one who took care of everyone else.

"Okay, Kurenai is eating I'm so glad!" Asuma said joining everyone else in the living area.

"Good! I hope she knows that if she can just hold her food down she will sober up a hell of a lot faster. Oh! And we need to feed her saltines, those will work wonders for a hangover!" Anko said.

"Hey, isn't tonight the night when you are going to take Kurenai out for your fancy dinner?" Iruka asked.

"Actually, yes but I haven't picked a place yet. This year has got to be extra special." Asuma said.

"I want to help you choose! Anko, throw me that restaurant directory under the phone." Iruka asked of her. She threw it across the room at him.

"Gai, I've told you 30 times this morning I hate cream cheese! I'm not going to that stupid bagel place with you!

"Kakashi! They will have other things I'm sure!" Gai insisted.

"Oh my god, who fixed oatmeal?" Kakashi asked noticing that everyone in the room had oatmeal.

"Anko did, she has raspberries, brown sugar and chopped pecans." Iruka told him.

"Gai, you're going to have to go to your bagel place by yourself I'm having oatmeal." And so, heartbroken for a few minutes Gai left to go bagel hunting on his own. "What are you all looking at?" Kakashi asked sitting on the couch with Iruka and Anko.

"Iruka wants to pick out a place for Asuma to take Kurenai tonight for their fancy dinner but every place that he keeps picking out is stupid." Anko explained.

"These choices aren't stupid!"Iruka insisted.

"Man, world of cheese is pretty stupid." Asuma admitted.

"Well, what are you looking for exactly?" Kakashi wondered.

"I really don't know for sure. Just nothing terribly informal." Asuma said.

"Here, I'll find you a place." Kakashi said taking the directory from Iruka.

"So, me and Neji are going down to the pier today to check things out. Is anyone interested in going with us?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm going to stay here with Kurenai. God only knows when she will recover from last night." Asuma said.

"I promised Gai I would go with him to an outdoor book lecture today. It actually sounds interesting; I'm looking forward to it." Iruka said.

"Yes, I definitely want to go to the pier with you two. Anko does too." Kakashi said.

"Oh, apparently I've lost all control of my decision making skills." Anko said. "But sure, I'll go that sounds interesting and shit I have $275 dollars to spend."

"Excellent." Shikamaru said. "We were wanting to leave this afternoon, doesn't really matter what time."

"I found it." Kakashi said showing Asuma the restaurant he had picked out.

"Award winning steaks and seafood and an extensive wine list? I mean not that Kurenai will want any. It's perfect! See, this is why I keep you close at hand." Asuma said.

"I do what I can." Kakashi said.

"By the way, I tore the kitchen up making the oatmeal this morning. Someone else is cleaning it up. I vote we leave everything for Gai." Anko said.

"God, that would be so funny if we left him a note that told him to clean up all the dishes." Iruka said.

"Yeah, but I won't do that to him so someone else in this room needs to volunteer to do it." Anko said looking around for takers.

"I'll do it, I don't mind." Neji said heading towards the sink. Neji's phone rang the minute he started filling the sink with water. Shikamaru answered it. It was Temari.

"Hey, what are you doing this morning?" Shikamaru asked her. His conversation continued as Anko slipped off into her room and Neji finished up in the kitchen. Asuma went back into the bedroom to check on Kurenai.

"Good, you've eaten part of it." Asuma noticed going to her side to take the bowl from her.

"I can't eat anymore but I can drink some more coffee." Kurenai said handing Asuma her now empty cup of coffee.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?

"Yeah, but I'll wait on the coffee first." Kurenai said sleepily. Anko was in her room ratting through everything she brought on this trip to find something to wear to the pier today. Kakashi had returned to his room to get a chapter of his mysterious creatures book read before they would leave later. Iruka met up with Gai and the two of them departed early. Neji and Shiakamru returned to their room to sit on their balcony until they left in the afternoon. It was a lazy morning. But it was going to be a good day.


	15. An Experienced Consultant Part 1

3:45 PM. Neji had just gotten off the phone with Tenten.

"So, what do you think? Should I ask Anko about it?" Shikamaru asked after Neji had hung up the phone.

"Of course you should. Or you could ask Kakashi, he's seems…well like he would know." Neji said.

"You're right, but I want a girl's perspective." Shikamaru said.

"Well, we're going to be with her all evening so ask away man." Neji said.

"God, it's been so cool smoking and sitting on this balcony with you all afternoon. So you promise me, when we get back home…" Shikamaru pointed at Neji.

"I promise." Neji said. "This time is for real." Neji said. Down the hall, Anko had gotten dressed and she couldn't have looked any more beautiful. She looked like a Greek goddess with her knee length white dress, its gold accents on the shoulders and its thin golden belt. "Anko!" she heard Kurenai calling to her from the other room. Anko picked up her gold flip flops and threw them out of her room into the living area. She walked into Kurenai's room.

"Oh god, the red one. Please wear the red one. I know you brought the heels to match it. Are you feeling better?" Anko knew exactly what Kurenai had called her into the room for.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better. I also took four headache pills so that sped things up a bit." A recovered Kurenai said. "And you! You look amazing. That dress is just…well it's perfect."

"Oh, thanks. I wasn't sure about…" Kurenai stopped her.

"Anko, you…are beautiful. You're going to have to step back and accept that even though I know you think you're not." Kurenai told her. It was true, Anko never thought of herself as beautiful. "Honey, thank you for taking care of me last night." Kurenai was quite sincere.

"I'd do it anytime, you know that! Besides, I have $275 dollars to spend!" Anko said delighted.

"Hey, Anko? Are you in here we're ready to….oh there you are. We're ready to leave." Shimamaru said.

"Bye Kurenai! I hope you get laid tonight! I know you will!" Anko said leaving the room. The three of them headed to Kakashi's room to see if he was ready. The door was opened with the deadbolt between it and the frame and so they walked in.

"Kakashi, you ready to go?" Shikamaru called to him even though he wasn't in sight.

"I'm sorry I can't fine my white shirt. I was going to wear it…" Kakashi stopped mid sentence because he looked up from his quest only to see the brilliantly polished Anko. "Over this shirt." He finally finished. Anko would have never opened her mouth had Kakashi not been wearing a black shirt that fitted him damn near too well.

"You don't need it." Anko said quickly and nervously.

"You don't think so?" Kakashi asked.

"No, not at all. Shit, that shirt kicks my shirts ass." Neji the fashionista told him.

"Alright, let's go. I'm really thinking Iruka wore it and didn't tell me." And so they were off. Once outside the hotel the afternoon proved to be quite pleasant.

"Do you ever wonder why we didn't know about this pier before now?" Anko asked Kakashi.

"That's a good point…we've been here four years in a row now and I've never known there to be a pier. Which leads me to my next question how did you two know about this?" Kakashi asked Neji and Shikamaru.

"Neji was reading this thing and it said something about a pier that followed the river. I guess there's a lot to do there." Shikamaru said. The four of them had to walk at least two miles to the pier. As for Gai and Iruka, they were prepared for an excellent lecture in the park. But Gai asked Iruka a question that was uncharacteristic of him.

"So, Iruka are you and Anko going to get back together? I mean, you've been teasing her this whole trip."

"No, we're not getting back together." Iruka said laughing.

"Why not?" Gai wondered.

"Well, because…you know…we're….just not." Iruka said wanting desperately to sidestep the fact that he had slept with her just two nights before.

"But when you were first with her all you could talk about was how perfect you were for one another and how unbelievable she was. You were a different person when you were with her in a good way of course." It was unlike to ever make these kinds of observations.

"You really think so?" Iruka asked.

"You loved Anko, Iruka. I think you still love her and I don't think you ever stopped." Gai said. Iruka didn't say anything for a minute. Now he was listening to Gai but also remembering what Anko had told him. It was conflicting information for certain.

"I don't think she would want to get back together. I think Anko was really fed up with my crap. I don't think she would be willing to try again." Iruka told him.

"How can you be so sure of that?" Gai asked.

"Because I think I know her well enough to know that never again will she feel about me the way that I often find myself feeling about her." Iruka explained.

"That's got to be a hard battle to fight within yourself, Iruka." Gai said with utmost sincerity.

"Wow this place is amazing! My god it's so busy too!" Anko said looking around at the sights around them as well as the crowd surrounding them. The river front breeze was whipping through the landscape.

"Come on let's go sit on the wall over there watch the fishermen." Shikamaru said working his way through the crowd with everyone else following behind. They all made their way to the wall only to discover that it was too precarious to sit on. So, they would have to settle for leaning up against it to watch the fishermen.

"I bet they catch something." Neji said. Shikamaru also thought this was an excellent time to talk to Anko.

"Anko, you're….well….a woman of experience." Shikamaru hesitated. "I need to ask you something."

"Okay, go for it." Anko said watching the fishermen carefully but watching Kakashi's hair gently bend in the breeze even closer.

"Well, it's like this…Temari…she's been wanting to um…do something." Shikamaru was obviously having trouble phrasing this.

"Oh my god! If it's amateur night let her do it! I swear you will get all your drinks free and it is so much fucking fun she will never forget it!" Anko said excitedly. She could now feel the silence and the eyes all over her. "I mean…not that I've ever entered an amateur strip night between the ages of 19-22. Damn it…I've said too much." Anko finished.

"No….no it's not that…Temari wants…um…she wants me to tie her up in bed…and I just don't know about this. God only knows Neji is no help because he's scared he's going to hurt Tenten if he breathes on her wrong." Anko nearly choked on her own breath. Shikamaru now saw both Anko and Kakashi looking at him with the most devious looks.

"Before Anko says a word…come talk to me later." Kakashi had used this maneuver twice now. Anko saw this as an opportunity.

"Maybe I'll come talk to you later." She told him quietly. Kakashi felt his mouth go dry because he had not expected that. Shikamaru lit up a cigarette. "So what exactly are you asking me, Shikamaru?" Anko asked.

"Is that okay…I mean to do that!?"

"Aww, sweewtie you are so precious. If that's what she's asking you to do then hell yeah it's okay! My god you'll….oh never mind I'll let you find out for yourself."

"Soooo…this isn't…painful for you girls?" Shikamaru still wasn't convinced.

"The redness on the wrists are well worth the result." Anko reassured him.

"Oh Anko, I'm so glad we have you around. You're a never ending fountain of knowledge!" Shikamaru said so relieved.

"God, you're only beginning to explore Shikamaru. Wait until you call me at 3:00 in the morning panicking because the condom broke and you're freaking the fuck out and I have to come over there and see just how bad the damage really is." Anko said as the four of them watched the boats traveling up and down the river ahead.

"You talk like you've actually done that before." Neji said. Kakashi laughed at him.

"See, Kakashi knows that I've ACTUALLY had to do something like that before. Believe, me Kurenai used to get herself into some sticky situations and yes, that pun was COMPLETELY intended." Anko said.

"I was thinking about the time that Hokage walked in on her and Asuma. That wasn't very long ago." Kakashi said laughing.

"Oh my god! That was freaking hysterical. I bet you I had to stall Hokage for 15 minutes while those two tried to get dressed. Damn, they had some explaining to do." Anko said laughing.

"See Neji, you might as well put her on speed dial." Kakashi told him.

"I'm thinking I want you both on speed dial." He said.

"Yeah, god only knows your sensei can't do shit for you." Anko said. Kakashi gasped.

"Anko! You're terrible…but it's so true. So yeah, Neji just keep me on sped dial." Kakashi said.

"Hey, what's the deal with that place over there?" Shiakamru asked finishing up his cigarette. "It looks like there's a big crowd waiting over there." Neji, Kakashi, Anko and Kakashi looked in the direction Shikamaru was pointing.

"That appears to be a restaurant and martini bar." Kakashi answered him.

"You all want to go? It looks like a pretty happening place." Anko said.

"Yeah, come on let's go. If we put our name on the waiting list we should get in by 7:00." Neji said. And so they did just this. While they waited for a table, they went straight to the martini bar.

"Wow there are forty different types of martinis." Kakashi observed.

"So, how do you do this? I've never ever had a martini." Shikamaru said.

"Okay, depending on the vodka, some martinis are dry which means they put an olive in them. They have a pretty harsh after taste so be careful. If that concerns you order something fruity. The more fruity the better." Anko explained. "What do you want?" she asked Kakashi. Unexpectedly she snuck her arm around his waist. She had finally admitted to herself that she just may have a thing for him but she didn't know why and she didn't know why the hell now. Since he was standing beside her barstool this was an ideal opportunity for her. Now that she had her arm around him he had completely forgotten what she had asked him.

"Hi, I would like a pineapple peach shaken. What do you want?" Anko asked Kakashi again rubbing his back.

"Oh, oh, shit…sorry….um…pick something for me." Kakashi told her completely absent from this moment.

"Fine, he wants a cranberry strawberry lime shaken." Anko ordered.

"Oh god I have no clue what to order!" Shikamaru said completely undecided.

"Here, I'll help you." Kakashi said snapping back to reality and moving to the other side of Anko to help both him and Neji decide. It didn't take long for their table to which was unexpected. They took the martinis to the table to check out the menu.

"Nice martini." Anko said taking a sip as she opened the menu. "Anyone want to try it?" she offered.

"Yeah, here trade me you can try mine." Kakashi said trading her.

Back at the hotel Gai and Iruka had returned to an empty room. Kurenai and Asuma were still gone as was everyone else. Iruka took his white shirt off and laid it on the couch. He had another shirt on underneath it and frankly the room was hot.

"You really think I should do this?" he asked Gai.

"I know you should. What could be the worst thing that happens?" Gai asked him opening to refrigerator to see what was left.

"You're right. She's always going to be one of my best friends. I guess there isn't much to lose." Iruka told him.

"It's Anko, Iruka. You know her. It's not like your entering into new territory." Gai said. He was horrible at giving advice and he was even worse at giving relationship advice.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow morning. She may be getting in late tonight and go straight to bed." Iruka said.

"Hey, you want to go down to the pavilion out back?" Gai asked.

"Yeah, let's see what's going on down there." Iruka said getting up from the couch.

"What!? No, Jiraiya's okay. I mean yeah, he's a little perverse and a bit of a womanizer….okay a lot! But he and I get along well." Anko was explaining.

"No wonder Anko! He's been trying to sleep with you since you were 17…which is illegal when you're that age!" Kakashi told her emphatically. Anko laughed.

"He's harmless!" she said still defending him.

"Anko, he's most likely to drug your drink and have his way with you and then you remember nothing the next morning." Kakashi argued.

"I am perfectly capable of avoiding his advances at all costs." Anko said confidently. Kakashi put his hand on her thigh which made her tingle all over.

"Jiraiya, is a filthy, filthy man! Okay? You shouldn't be ever hanging around the likes of him." Kakashi said rubbing her thigh now. Anko could feel her mouth ever so slightly fall open at the feeling of his hand. Was this his way of testing her? Was he sending her a message that maybe he liked her more than just as a friend? She didn't know, but she was bound and determined to find out by the end of the night.

"You know he's right Anko. Jiraya is an unsavory character." Neji said. Anko noticed Kakashi's hand was still on her thigh and she did nothing to change this.

"Shit! Neji! I was supposed to call Chouji two days ago!" Shikamaru said standing up from their table.

"And you're just now remembering this?" Neji asked.

"Yeah…it's troublesome. Can I use your phone and go out front where I can hear better and call him?" he wondered.

"Of course. Do you mind if I come with you? This would be a good time to call Tenten." Neji said.

"Yeah, yeah come on with me. Hey, do you two care to order me another martini? Surprise me with the flavor." Shimamaru said.

"Consider it done." Anko said. Now that Shikamaru and Neji were leaving the table for a bit Anko considered this the perfect time to figure out why Kakashi made so much physical contact with her over the past 24 hours. The question was how was she going to do it? Anko nearly always had a plan but right now she didn't have one and she knew she would have to think fast. She had it…

"So, what do you think?" Anko looked at Kakashi as she slid her hand over his. She expected a clever answer. He watched her carefully.

"Truthfully, I think I can't resist you anymore." Anko could feel kakashi weave his fingers in between hers. The part Anko hadn't thought about is how the hell she was going to respond.


	16. Melts in Your Mouth, Not in your Hand

"What?" Anko said somewhat shocked but she didn't let go of his hand.

"Look, I'm going to be honest. I can't stop thinking about you and I don't know why. Ever since I spent the day with you I can't get you out of my head. I think I may be desperately smitten by you and I…well I want to be with you." Kakashi made his speech perfectly clear. But now, Anko found herself very shocked and frankly, very excited. She had never had anyone swoon over her, not even Iruka…she was the instigator of that a few years back.

"I….I uh….I think you're really sexy and I think I'm attracted to you too. I'm sorry my speech isn't nearly as good as yours." Anko said still in a partial state of shock. "However, I can….I can show you better than I can tell you." Anko had finally gotten some of her old self back. She carefully leaned forward to kiss him, as she had secretly wanted to do for the past 8 hours but she quickly jumped back in her place when she saw Shikamaru and Neji returning.

"Okay, that's done. I can't believe Chouji wanted me to…has the waiter not been back yet?" Shikamaru asked noticing that Anko had not ordered him a martini yet.

"Nope, no…no hasn't been back. Not yet." Anko said quickly.

"Yeah, no one's been around yet, no." Kakashi said nervously

"No." Anko added one more time. Neither of them wanted their nerves to show.

"Oh, well that's okay our food should be here soon anyway." Shikamaru said noticing nothing unusual at all. It was perfect timing because the waiter came back to the table.

"Hi, hi, yeah….hi. Um…he….he would like a…raspberry lemonade martini." Anko said nervously pointing to Shikamaru. "Sorry, I was supposed to order it for him and well..I….didn't!" Anko stumbled over her words.

"Certainly, would you like anything?" the server asked.

"Yes! Yes, yes…..yes!" Kakashi said before Anko could get anything out.

"We would both like an orange tangerine shaken." Finally that nerve wracking moment was passed. The good part was that both Kakashi and Anko would be able to successfully hide this newly revealed news from Neji and Shikamaru until it was safe for them to find out. It was a good think Neji and Shikamaru did not have a good look at where Anko and Kakashi were sitting otherwise they would have many questions about why Kakashi had just put his arm around Anko's waist and pulled her closer to him. Fortunately, dinner arrived a few minutes later along with the second round of martinis. By 10:30 they had left the restaurant and bar and had a two mile walk home ahead of them. Of course, Neji and Shikamaru were the only ones in this group who were buzzed. Anko and Kakashi had built up their tolerance years ago. The walk back to the hotel was interesting because both Anko and Kakashi had to keep Neji and Shikamaru out of oncoming traffic. It was also surprising that neither Neji or Shikamaru asked or cared to notice that Kakashi had a hold of Anko's hand the entire way back to the hotel. Once inside the hotel lobby Kakashi executed the perfect move.

"Hey, I had a great time with you two tonight. You go ahead upstairs. We're going to wait here on Kurenai and Asuma." Kakashi said.

"Huh? How the hell are we supposed to….oooooooh kay…..yes we're going to wait on Kurenai and Asuma!" Anko said bidding the two a farewell.

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow morning. We had a great night." Neji said as they both turned the corner and entered the elevator. Once they were out of sight Kakashi pulled Anko over to one of the couches in the hotel lobby.

"Okay….okay first…I really didn't expect you at all to say what you said." Kakashi said in a half state of shock. Anko smiled, she had found her relaxed and witty self again.

"Expect me to say what? What I said earlier about you being sexy and that I'm attracted to you? Or what I'm going to say now which is that I can't wait to make you have a great night." Anko let her head rest on her hand as she waited for a reaction. Once again, Kakashi felt his mouth go completely dry.

"You're serious aren't you?" he choked out after a prolonged silence.

"I'm very attracted to you. I don't know why the hell now and I don't know why so strongly…but I do know the chemistry is right. However, before you and I go any step further you should know that two nights ago I slept with Iruka. It didn't mean anything; we're not getting back together. We had both had too much to drink and I think that's how it happened. Of course I did nothing to stop it from happening. I just want to put that up front in case you have any second thoughts about wanting to be with me." Anko explained. Kakashi shook his head.

"So? So you slept with Iruka. It's no big deal." Kakashi shook his head. "I just want you…I want…." Kakashi paused and wondered if he should actually say what he was thinking. "I want to feel your body writhe beneath mine…I want to feel the sweat on your back…I want to feel your breath on my neck…I want to feel your tongue…" Anko found herself breathing heavier the longer he talked. She cut him off by placing her fingers over his mouth.

"Then let me writhe, and let me pant, and let me sweat…but I can't do any of those down here with my clothes on." Anko stood up and pulled Kakashi up off the couch and lead him to the elevator. It didn't take them long to end up before the door to Anko's room.

"Wait, what are we going to do if Kurenai and Asuma are up? Kakashi asked.

"Go change…as much as I'd rather do it myself…go change. I'm going to leave this door open with the deadbolt. I'll make sure they are in bed. Come in and come straight to my room." Anko had formulated a lovely plan in about 20 seconds.

"That's good I like that." Kakashi said pointing at her as he walked down the hall towards his room. Anko quietly entered the door and immediately noticed that the lights were out which indicated that Kurenai and Asuma were most likely already in bed. Anko felt herself sigh with relief. Since there would be no explaining to do to Kurenai or Asuma she went to her room and peeled her beautiful white dress off only to replace it with a long t-shirt that failed to stay on her shoulders. She was absolutely magnificent even in her most casual clothes. Anko sat nervously on the edge of her bed and waited for Kakashi to return to her. It seemed like eternity and Anko was paranoid that Kurenai and Asuma would wake up at any moment but at last Kakashi entered her door and the plan had been executed as hoped for. Kakashi had barely gotten her door closed when Anko put her hands on his chest and pushed him back against the wall letting her lips sink into his. It caught Kakashi off guard at first but then he had his arms wrapped around Anko and her body pressing into him. She could feel his tongue against hers which turned her body to jelly. Kakashi could feel Anko's hands all over him and there was no way in hell he was going to stop her…on second thought maybe he should stop her…now. After all, her hands had almost slipped too far south and he didn't want her touching him there quite yet. Anko pulled her lips away from Kakashi's as she felt her hand in his. She laughed ever so slightly in her devious way.

"Let me guess…melts in your mouth not in your hand?" She didn't give Kakashi a chance to answer. She kissed him again. This time harder and freeing her hand from his. She let her hands work their way up his shirt touching every inch of him. Kakashi carefully walked her backwards until they were at the edge of her bed. Kakashi pushed her down but not without wrapping his arms around her first. Anko managed to work her fingers into feathery soft gray white hair as she held his head against her. Anko could feel herself breathing harder as she felt Kakashi pull her shirt over her head. It wouldn't be long before she was completely undressed. She responded to this by also pulling Kakashi's shirt off.

"My god your body is amazing." Anko said softly running her hands along his chest.

"You haven't felt _anything_ yet." Was Kakashi's reply that made Anko a little weak throughout her body. Maybe Kakashi was just so confident that he didn't need any reassurance. Or maybe, he already knew that he was able to give Anko absolutely anything she wanted…because experience would allow him to do so.

"I haven't huh? Well, YOU haven't _seen_ anything yet." Anko said daring him to undress her. It was all it took to get Kakashi to get her naked and put his hands all over her.

"Now that we've taken care of my problem which was having too many clothes on; let's take care of your problem…which is in your pants." Anko said grabbing Kakashi's hands and putting them on her chest.

"Only under one condition." Kakashi told her kissing her neck.

"And that is?" she asked working his pants off his hips.

"You tell me exactly what you want to feel." Kakashi choked on the end of his sentence because Anko had her creeping down his stomach and reaching exactly what she wanted.

"Holy shit…let's start with feeling this and then we'll go from there." Anko said softly. This would definitely be one hell of a night.


	17. The Wrong Place But a Great Time

Anko woke up at 6:30 AM sweating. She untied herself from the covers and stumbled out of bed only to discover how incredibly sore her thighs were. However, she had to find the air conditioning thermostat in the dark. She didn't want to wake Kakashi but it was too late. She tripped on something in the floor and slammed into the wall.

"Damn it! Dumb ass crap in the floor! Go to hell you….you….crap in the floor!" Anko hissed at the floor. "Shit! Quit yelling at the floor Anko!" she said to herself still trying to not wake Kakashi. However, she was unsuccessful. She heard him roll over.

"What's wrong?" he asked her half asleep.

"Nothing, just stupid ass shit in the floor!" Anko said irritated that she had fallen over everything.

"Oh…..okay. Here, come on. Come back to bed." Kakashi told her only half aware of anything that was really going on right now. Anko curled back up beside him. Kakashi put his arm around her and kissed her neck. It made Anko remember why she wanted him so much. Kakashi started to come to his senses a little bit. "So, as my girlfriend you're going to let me take you to breakfast this morning when we eventually get up, right?" Kakashi asked her. Anko laughed.

"Oh whatever!" Anko said making fun of him.

"What!? I'm serious, I get to take care of you now." Kakashi told her.

"Kakashi, no one has ever taken care of me." Anko said turning around to face him.

"Well, you don't deserve that. I know, I know you can take care of yourself. So don't tell me that. But it's time that someone actually took care of you." Kakashi reassured her. Anko could feel herself blushing all over yet it couldn't be seen that in the darkness of their room.

"Okay, I guess we can start with breakfast. But there will be none of that pampering shit." Anko said affirmatively. Kakashi laughed at her as she could feel his body moving in against hers and his arms sneaking around her.

"Alright, we'll see where we can draw the line." Kakashi told her.

"You know, we are going to have some serious fucking explaining to do when we eventually get out of bed and leave this room." Anko had just realized.

"Well, I'm going to fuck you to sleep right now. We'll deal with an explanation later." Kakashi said. It didn't take any convincing.

By 8:00 AM Kurenai had emerged from her bedroom followed shortly by Asuma who turned on the TV to see what the weather would be for the day. Kurenai made a pot of coffee when something caught her eye.

"Hey, isn't that Iruka's shirt?" Kurenai asked Asuma pointing to the white shirt that was lying on the back of the couch.

"Oh, yeah I think I remember him having that on last night." Asuma told her. Kurenai thought for a moment.

"Did….Iruka spend the night here last night?" Kurenai questioned.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. I never saw him or Gai come in last night." Asuma said. Kurenai's mind began to race. If nothing was going to become of Iruka and Anko then why did he spend the night here again? Had Anko changed her mind? Kurenai didn't quite understand what changed her mind but she knew she would be asking Anko all about it once she woke.

In Neji's room he was on the phone with Tenten. "You want me to what? Are you serious? Well, okay. So when I get back we'll have at least three days to ourselves. It will be great. I know I can't wait either. Okay, don't worry I'll pick something out that's perfect. Okay, bye sweetie." Neji hung up the phone and could just feel himself glowing all over. He couldn't wait to tell Shikamaru. The time had passed and now it was pushing 9:00 and there was a problem.

"Shit…." A very relaxed Anko began. "I hear Gai out there, how the fuck are we going to get out of this room without a shitload of explaining to do." Anko wondered out loud.

"I'm going to be very honest, I have no idea." Kakashi answered being of very little help.

"I mean, if you and I both walk out there it will be all oh my god what the hell? Did you two have sex? Well was it good? Yes, it was amazing so please shut up now. Oh, but I want to know more! So, are you two together now? Yes, we are and we didn't want to tell you all this right now but since you're all in the fucking room right now we don't have a choice!" Anko said playing out the entire conversation out loud. Kakashi laughed at her.

"Well, that sounded pretty good, let's go with that." Kakashi said.

"Yeah…let's NOT!" Anko insisted yet they truly had no idea how this would work. As if things couldn't get any worse, Anko got up slowly, as she now realized she was sore all over her body and walked toward the door. She could hear both Neji and Shikamaru now on the couch with Asuma and Gai.

"Shit….why the hell does everyone have to come over here in the morning!" Anko bitched at nothing in particular.

"Hey, I don't guess Anko is up yet is she?" Neji asked Kurenai.

"No, she hasn't been up yet today. But I expect her to be up soon. Anko is never a late sleeper." Kurenai reassured him. Just then the situation got even more complicated or was completely and thoroughly explained. Iruka walked into the room.

"Good morning!" he was certainly bright this morning.

"Iruka…..Iruka? I thought…..you….I guess you left your shirt over here last night." Kurenai said handing him the white shirt he had taken off there the night before.

"Oh yeah, thanks. But, it's not mine I borrowed it from Kakashi. Which by the way has anyone seen him this morning?" Iruka asked innocently. Now there were several questions to be answered.

I apologize for the slow update and short chapter. I'm not going to be able to update as quickly but I'll do my best.


	18. Shikamaru's Big Mistake

"Oh my god! Kakashi, what the hell are we going to do. Now everyone out there HAS to know you and I are the only ones missing. I think I hear Iruka out there." Anko said leaning up against her door. Kakashi put his arms around her and turned her to face him. He kissed her deeply. When Kakashi pulled his lips away from hers she didn't say anything for a moment. "Okay….that….THAT…solved nothing!" She said pointing a finger at him.

"I know but you liked it." Kakashi reminded her.

"Well of course I liked it! I liked it when you…..no, no I'm not going there because nothing in this conversation is going to get us out of this room without causing a scene!" Anko explained beginning to panic. Kakashi snapped his fingers.

"I've got it! You have a window in this room. If it opens, I just climb out this window, make my way over to a fire escape, get back inside, back to my room, then you emerge all fresh and beautiful and glowing and I just happen to stop by 10 minutes later." Kakashi had thought he formulated the most perfect plan. Anko shook her head.

"This isn't a secret mission! You can't go swinging on windows and fire escapes! We have to wait those fuckers out! We have to wait until they leave the room!" Anko insisted.

"Okay, so do you want to have sex until they leave?" Kakashi asked nonchanlantly.

"Yes….no! God! This is bullshit! I am so not sharing a room with anyone next year!" Anko fumed as Kakashi took her in his arms. Maybe it was all of her ranting but Anko heard the door outside close. "Okay, god…it is going to be so hard to keep my hands off of you today." Anko said holding on to him. "Now, let me lean up against the door so I can figure out who left out there." Anko leaned up against the door. She heard exactly what she wanted to hear…silence. "Oh my god…I think they left." Anko said softly. "Alright, I'm going to go out there. You stay out of sight in case someone is left. If it's okay I'll come get you. Anko slipped out the door quietly. She looked around to find a silent room. But she had to check Asuma and Kurenai's room. It was silent. She hustled back to her room and flung the door open. She took Kakashi in her arms and kissed him. "Everyone left. Situational confrontation avoided! Now, pick me something out to wear today." Anko said going into the kitchen to look for freshly made coffee.

"I'm going to pick out something that doesn't match and see what you do." Kakashi told her from her room.

"I'll just come in and change it out for something that does match." Anko called back to him. "You want some coffee?"

"Yeah, sure. How the hell does this blue shirt work? It doesn't make sense. There's…..oh my god this is so confusing." Kakashi had gotten in over his head.

"What?" Anko asked walking into the room with coffee. "Oh that…it ties on both the shoulders and down the sides." Anko explained.

"Wow….that is…..wow….it's like a jigsaw puzzle for the eyes. I am not picking this." Kakashi said. Anko slipped into her bathroom to take a quick shower. She knew the hot water would do nothing to help her already weakened thighs. She washed her hair and was done in a timely manner. However, it was just enough time for Kakashi to string half of her clothes across her bed.

"You know….capris…I mean they are like pants but they're not and they're like shorts but longer." Kakashi told her examining them carefully. Anko sighed.

"Oh my god, have you not picked anything out yet? I manage to take a shower drink 2 cups of coffee and you manage to have half my clothes all over the place?" Anko observed.

"I picked out….okay nothing yet." Kakashi told her sheepishly.

"Okay, I am going to wash my face and dry my hair. By the time I'm done you better have something picked out." Anko said closing the door behind her. Kakashi could hear her hairdryer running as he searched for the perfect thing for her. He had narrowed down his choices and knew he had to have something worked out by the time Anko was done with her hair. He found her khaki colored gauchos and was convinced those would work. Certainly enough, by the time she was finished he had picked out the khaki gauchos and an orange tank top. Once Anko emerged with her shiny clean hair she demanded to see what he had chosen for her.

"Oh, I like that. Okay, good. I'll get dressed and we'll get out of here so you can get dressed and go eat." Anko said. Before they left the room Anko noticed a note on the kitchen counter. It read: ANKO, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU – IRUKA. Anko didn't pay it much attention. Instead they both left the room to stop by Kakashi's room before leaving for the morning.

"Neji, I swear….tell him that he promised me he was going to have sex with Tenten and make her every fantasy come true when we get back home! And now he wants to delay this even further by getting condoms!" Shikamaru wanted Asuma, Kurenai, Iruka and Gai to convince him otherwise. Nearly in unison there was a gasp around the table.

"Oh god….what?" Shikamaru asked now completely paranoid.

"Okay, what part of you NEVER have unprotected sex don't you understand the part where you become a father or the part where Temari gets pregnant!?" Kurenai asked him.

"You know, I'm going to be real honest…I've never had protected sex with Temari." Shiakmaru confessed.

"Wow…you my man are just asking to be a father by the time you're 22." Asuma told him lighting up a cigarette.

"Alright, so…Neji I'm obviously wrong on this one. Your idea was better. Go ahead and postpone things for another 20 minutes after we get back home. It seems I need to make a lifestyle change…though it's troublesome. Hell, I'll do anything for Asuma." Shikamaru said.

"God, I wish Anko were here to hear this. She would freak the hell out over you Shikamaru and I know she would hug Neji." Iruka said. "She always…I mean _always_ has a condom with her. I have no clue why she does that but I will say from experience it is a damn good idea." It was obvious Iruka still thought about her and seemingly often.

"Shit, Anko taught me that trick when we were 14. She's been doing that for years but I'll never tell you why she does it." Kurenai said.

"Knowing her, it has got to be some kind of control issue. She loves to control a situation." Iruka said.

"I really wish she would have come to breakfast with us. I need to talk to her today. It's the only way I will be able to get Tenten exactly what she's looking for on this trip." Neji said. No one questioned his motives.

Anko laughed out loud as she sat across from Kakashi.

"Now come on, what do you mean?" Anko asked.

"I mean seriously, you have got to stop taking care of Kurenai because she is constantly inadvertently upstaging you. I mean yes, Kurenai is a sweet and kind and wonderful person and she doesn't mean anything by it but that's what she does and frankly you don't deserve that."

"She doesn't upstage me. I mean yes, anytime she and I go out together she usually gets all the attention and everyone always notices her first but that's because she is so freaking sexy." Anko said justifying Kurenai. Kakashi shook his head.

"Well, she may get attention all the time but she doesn't deserve it. Underneath it all I think she would probably be insecure about herself if she didn't have Asuma and if she didn't have you to confide in all the time. The truth be known, you're gorgeous Anko but you also have a very independent and self-assured personality and that is way more freaking sexy than Kurenai can match." Kakashi was right, as much as Anko loved Kuremai she really did steal Anko's thunder frequently.

"I….I really don't know what to say. I mean shit, no one has ever thought I was gorgeous or…well any of that sappy shit you just said. Kakashi laughed at her.

"It's not sappy! It's true! Okay, think about this. Remember the time Kurenai got promoted to being able to choose her own team? Well, we all made a big deal over that. Remember the day you no longer had to work the training forest? What happened, Kurneai broke up with someone and just HAD to have you console her. Kurenai and Asuma FINALLY get together after like 2 years and again we all make a big deal over that. But you finally get the apartment you'd been on a waiting list 16 months for and Kurenai shrugs it off and can't help you move because she had her period. And those are only a few examples." Kakashi said.

"How do you know about these things!?" Anko wondered.

"Well, Asuma thought it was pretty lame about the whole apartment incident. He wasn't mad at her but he was disappointed." Anko smiled.

"Kurenai is one of my best friends, I'll always need to be there for her. Now speaking of which, we need to come up with something. We can't let anyone know you and I are…well you know….you and I. So, let's come up with something. We can't have been at the same place." Anko said. And so the two of them began devising the perfect alibi.


	19. An Experienced COnsultant Part 2

"There you are! Where were you this morning?" Kurenai asked of Anko as the whole group returned to the hotel to find Anko on the couch.

"I slept really well last night. I didn't wake up until 9:30!" Anko told her confidently.

"Oh my god!" Kurenai said happily looking at Anko. Anko's face dropped and her eyes widened.

"What!?" she asked feeling herself turning white.

"You're makeup looks great! My god, your face is radiant." Kurenai said.

"Oh…well…yeah! What can I say!?" Anko laughed nervously knowing well that she was wearing no makeup whatsoever.

"Neji's been looking for you all morning. He'll be up here in a second but before he does I have to ask you something…" Kurenai watched the door. "Did you sleep with Iruka again last night? He left a shirt over here but yet he came over here this morning from his room."

"Keep….your…cool…." Anko said to herself. "No…no I didn't. Why?" Anko asked as calmly as possible.

"I just thought that maybe you did since he left a shirt he borrowed over here and since you weren't up when we were." Kurenai deduced. Anko didn't have a chance to say anything. Neji, Iruka and Gai walked through the door. Asuma and Shikamaru had stayed downstairs to smoke.

"Oh my god! Anko! I need your help!" Neji said excitedly hurrying over to the couch where she was.

"Oh? What is it sweetie?" she asked him.

"Tenten wants me to buy lingerie for her and I have no clue what I'm doing. Will you take me and mold me and shape me into a man with good taste?" Neji asked her.

"Ooooh my god! I am so excited right now! I've always wanted to pass my wisdom onto the next dirty goddess…first it was Kurenai and now….Tenten! Oh my god! Come on Neji let's go! Kurenai…door…now!" Anko said grabbing Neji's hand and flying off the couch. "Iruka, I'll talk to you later." Anko said to him knowing that he wanted to talk to her. But whatever the hell it was, it was going to have to wait because now Anko was on a mission. After the three of them left Asuma and Shikmaru spotted them in front of the hotel.

"Hey, where are you all going?" Asuma asked.

"We're taking Neji lingerie shopping." Kurenai told him.

"What the hell!?" Shikamaru asked not really thinking this whole thing through.

"It's not for him dumbass!" Kurenai told him.

"Oh….yeah…that…makes more sense." Shikamaru finally deduced.

Back upstairs, Iruka had just stepped into Gai and Kakashi's room. Kakashi was on the couch reading the paper and Gai was continuously driving Kakashi crazy with constant weather reports from the TV.

"So, did you do it?" Gai asked of Iruka.

"No, Anko took off with Kurenai and Neji. They'll be back in a couple hours I think."

"What did you need?" Kakashi asked innocently knowing nothing of what Gai and Iruka had discussed the night before.

"I was going to talk to her this morning to see if maybe she wanted to get back together and give it another try. What do you think? Gai thinks I should do it." Iruka asked genuinely seeking his opinion. Kakashi felt his mouth go dry. He hoped his face didn't show the shock that he felt right now.

"Uh…" Kakashi paused because his mouth was so parched he could barely speak. What should he say? 'No you shouldn't do that because she's with me now?' Should he just lie and make something us up? Should he avoid the whole situation and act uninterested? "God, say something!" he said to himself. He cleared his throat. "Actually…I…I don't know if it's a good idea or not." He tried to say as confidently as possible.

"Oh yeah? Why not?" Iruka wondered.

"Well…" Kakashi paused to think of something to say next. "Have…have you thought about why you want to get back with her? I mean…is that something you really want to pursue?" Kakashi asked him. Iruka hadn't thought about this side of it. It really did make sense. All Iruka had thought of was the sunshine and butterflies picture that Gai pain. But hearing Kakashi, the more down to earth and more experienced one, Iruka realized that he hadn't considered if he really did still love her or if perhaps he wanted to be with her just to keep her with him. Kakashi was still praying he was keeping a straight face.

"Wow….man….you might be right about that. Talking with Gai…and Gai not that you're wrong but…I've never thought about why I'm so adamantly wanting to get back with her." Iruka paused. "Look, maybe…alright I need to tell you both something and maybe this is why I'm thinking this way. Two nights ago I slept with her. We talked about it the next morning and agreed that it was just sex. But the thing is, Anko is a lot better at separating when it's just sex and when it's going to be more. When it's just sex…it's exactly that but when it's going to be something more….my god she's so in control and so….I really shouldn't be telling you two this." Iruka asked nervously.

"So….what was it like when you slept with her? Was it just sex or something more?" Kakashi asked trying to have a surprised look on his face that he had never heard this 'shocking' information before. Gai was still mortified, eyes wide open and mouth covered with his hands.

"Oh, it was just sex. I mean that was more than obvious. Even though we were both drunk there was absolutely no inkling that it was anything more than sex…maybe I should have thought it through more that night and realized that her fire wasn't present." Kakashi felt tickled all over because Iruka would freak if he knew what kind of night HE and Anko had. At this point a hundred things were running through Kakashi's mind. First, Anko had no feelings for Iruka based on everything Anko had told him the night before and based on everything Iruka had just said. Secondly, Anko must have been more attracted to him than he had ever thought considering that Anko must have literally 'gone through the motions' with Iruka and nothing more. But, Kakashi had to keep his cool. He couldn't smile all over the way he wanted to and he couldn't tell Iruka that he was crazy about Anko.

"So then what are you saying, Iruka? Are you changing your mind about talking to her?" Gai asked.

"I don't know…maybe. I'm going to have to think about this now. Kakashi proves a good point." Iruka said. This conversation remained at that conclusion when Asuma and Shikamaru came into the room.

"Hey, you guys want to go gamble? There's a new casino like 5 blocks from here!" Asuma said excitedly.

"Hell yeah, let's go!" Kakashi said who was on an absolute high right now because his new girlfriend wanted to fuck him till he was breathless and didn't want to give Iruka anything more than her friendship. Of course as he had already told himself…he knew this…but Iruka magnified it a hundred times. "Hey, do you think we should leave Anko and Kurenai and Neji a note as to where we are?" Kakashi asked knowing very well in his mind that all he really wanted for Anko to meet him on the gambling adventure.

"Yes! Yes! Great idea, Kakashi." Asuma said. "We'll write them a note and check this place out." Asuma said encouraging everyone out of the room.

"Why are there all these places this year we've never heard of before. I mean, there was the pier and now the casino! Oh and Gai, please for the love of god don't hit on any female black jack dealers like you did that one time." Gai blushed all over.

"Oh yeah…that completely backfired." Gai admitted. Kakashi read his note:

ANKO, KURENAI AND NEJI- WE ARE GAMBLING MEET US. FIVE BLOCKS DOWN TWO BLOCKS OVER. THE PLACE IS CALLED THE HORIZON. "Is that a good note?" Kakashi asked.

"It's wonderful. Come on we'll drop it off and get out of here." Shikamaru told him.


	20. Beginner's Luck

"God, Neji you're as fun as a kinky night in the sand country." Anko said. Neji looked at her peculiarly. "Not that I can relate to something like that." Anko said clearing her throat.

"Thank for coming with me today. My god! Lingerie shopping is so damn fun!" Neji said.

"I know! Who would have ever thought you and I would bond over thigh highs and garter belts!" Anko was so happy.

"And you taught me the difference between underwire and molded cups!"

"And Kurenai, sweetheart. Thank you for that demo." Anko thanked her.

"Wow, people have to think I am so gay right now and you two are my gal pals. And hell then you just HAD to talk me into signing up for the credit card that would give me an additional. 15% off future purchases." Neji deduced.

"Sweetie, quite the contrary; people are going to look at you and be like 'god that lucky bastard is gonna' get laaaaaaaid!'" Neji laughed at Anko's comment.

"And then they'll say 'my god he's a smart shopper with the savings and all." Kurenai added.

"So what did you two buy, anyway? He asked her.

"Ooooooo." Anko and Kurenai said in unison. "I see we forgot to teach him that…" Anko said.

"Neji, sweetheart we can never reveal to you what is in these bags." Kurenai said.

"Now if you find it laying in the floor the next morning with a spot or two on it…well that's a totally different story. But, if we told you what was in these bags the element of surprise is completely ruined." Anko explained.

"Which reminds me….all spills come out with a little bit of laundry detergent if you know what I mean." Kurenai said. Neji laughed.

"Oh my god, its practical knowledge and a wordplay!" Neji said. Anko laughed.

"I can't believe you spent $375 dollars, of course I shouldn't be too shocked you are a Hyuuga after all." Kurenai said.

"Now, what is that supposed to mean?" Neji asked as the three of them approached the hotel.

"Oh you Hyuuga's throw money around as if you just go dig it up out back." Kurenai explained.

"Are you making reference to the time stupid Hinata bought a r carat diamond thinking she would ACTUALLY wear it?" Neji asked irritated at Hinata over the whole matter.

"Well, there's that and there's the fact that your clothes constantly look new and the fact that your home is possibly the most elaborate and expensive one in Konoha. But, it's a good thing Neji you will never have to worry about money in your life." Kurenai told him.

"You know, I will confess…I do buy a lot of new clothes." Neji said smiling. Anko opened up their door only to find that no one was there.

"Hmmm? Wonder where everyone is? Kurenai asked flipping the light on. Oh, there's a note over here." Kureni picked it up. "Oh my god! Everyone went to a casino and they left us really bad directions! We sooooo must go!" Kurenai said excitedly.

"Oh yeah? That sounds interesting, but I'm going to need to change clothes first." Neji said laughing having just had this clothes conversation with Kurenai. He left to do just that and his phone rang. He was glad to be able to talk to Tenten before they left.

"Should we change? Are we gross?" Anko asked looking at the outfit Kakashi had picked out for her much earlier.

"It may get cool tonight. I think I'm going to put long sleeves on." Kurenai said.

"Okay, I will too." Anko said scurrying off to change. She kept her tan gauchos but traded in her tank top for an off the shoulder bright blue shirt. It didn't take the three of them long to get ready and soon they were off to try and find this casino known as The Horizon. They began their long walk into town.

"So guess what? Tenten got a kitten!" Neji said.

"Awww, how cute! You know, when I was little I had a boa constrictor…" Anko paused. "It was not cuddly at all…it just slithered around with its tongue….constricting stuff… one time it was in the corner of my room and it had my shoe squeezing the fuck out of it…god I fought with that thing for an hour to get it back…yeah a kitten is way cuter."

"I'm excited to see it. She said it's really fuzzy." Neji said.

"Okay, I think we need to turn now." Kurenai said reading the vague instructions that Kakashi had written on the note.

"God, can you imagine if Tsunade knew we were going gambling? She would totally freak and then get herself into even more in debt." Anko said. Kurenai laughed.

"And if Jiraiya were here…" Kurenai paused.

"Holy shit…imagine the mayhem. Do you know he asked me if I was a virgin when I was 15?" Anko said. Neji's white eyes grew huge.

"Oh my god, what did you do?" he asked her.

"Well, I told him the truth…I said no and he's loved me ever since." Anko said.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you even talked to him at that age." Neji said.

"He's harmless just a guy in his early 60's looking to get some…god he never will." Anko told him. After winding in and out of a few buildings, they had finally arrived at The Horizen.

"Alright, come on. Let's get our game faces on and hopefully win some money." Kurenai said.

"Shit, Kurenai. There will be more drinking in here than anything. Don't you know that they give you free drinks so you will gamble more?" Anko said opening the door for her and Neji. Anko had her own prerogative but she wasn't sure how she would split off from Kurenai and Neji right away.

"Hey, do you care if I go find Asuma?" Kurenai said. It was a perfect opportunity for Anko.

"No, go ahead." Anko said hurrying her along. As if the timing couldn't have been better Neji's phone rang. Anko pointed away from him and Neji waved her off. God, luck was already on her side tonight. Now, the problem would be finding Kakashi in this place. It was three stories and she had no clue what in the world he would be playing. She thought…."poker". Anko said to herself out loud. "Hey, excuse me…where are the poker tables?" Anko asked a water who was walking by her.

"Second floor, you can't miss them." He answered her. "Oh, would you like a drink?" the waiter asked her.

"You have whiskey?" Anko asked.

"Yep." The waiter said handing over a whiskey and coke to Anko. She was now off to the second floor. She meandered through the crowd sipping on her delightful whiskey concoction. Before her was a sea of poker tables, but if he was here she could spot him. After weaving in and out of two rows she found Kakashi in the middle of a hand. She approached the table unknowingly but waited for a fold before sneaking her hand around Kakashi's waist.

"Oh my god, you scared the holy…hello." Kakashi said wrapping one arm around her. "Did you just get here?"

"Yeah. How are you doing here?" Anko asked.

"I've won three hands. Asuma had won 75 dollars at the blackjack table before I left him and shit Gai has had too much to drink. It's freaking hysterical." Kakashi informed her. "Here, take my place." Kakashi got up and traded her places. "Hey, she's going to play the next hands." Kakashi told the dealer resting his hands on her shoulders. Anko was lucky not only to find Kakashi but also because no one knew yet about her and Kakashi. So, how lucky would tonight get?


End file.
